No me lo niegues más
by YukitzaCiel
Summary: Las relaciones son difíciles. algunos no ven que el amor esta a un paso. otros lo dejaron ir, por tontos. algunos no aceptan sus gustos. y otros solo quieren que esa persona que tanto aman sea feliz con la q creen... q es su media naranja. Aunque, no sean esa media naranja. En esta historia están los que aman... lo que dejan de amar... y los q desean conocer el verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.**

**El dueño es Kishimoto.(Aunque, no me negaria si el quisiera regalarme un ¡kakashi! o bueno... si... por algun motivo kakashi no esta disponibles pues... ni modo quizas... pueda ser un... emm... Sasuke kun... :3 jijijiji.) ah! bueno. En fin ningun personaje de Naruto me pertence.**

**:S Este fic es tristemente mío. ¡Espero que les guste! ¬¬ mucho... ¬¬ uhm... (jijiji).obviamente... se darán cuenta que mi falta de ortografía es "Horrible" si les llega a faltar un signo de interrogación o exclamación ala hora de leer sepan disculparme .-. Pero lo hago de todo corazonzote. 3 :3 séeee.**

**― "blabla" pensamientos de los personajes.**

¡**No me lo niegues más**!

Una linda chica de cabello azabache con grandes ojos de un tono perfectamente blanco e intensamente brillante. Se hallaba en medio del bosque escondiéndose de su equipo. Si, ¡que envidia! tenia hermosos ojos... "tsk" Lastima que en ese momento se hallaban levemente apagados por el sentimiento de culpa al mantenerse escondida como una rata ponzoñosa.

Pero desgraciadamente tenia que ocuparse de la _mision_ impuesta desde hace un par de días: a la cual había sido asignada por la pelirosa (mas bien… peligrosa) "Sakura-Chan" y la increíble Hokage-Sama (alias...-tarararan retumbe de tambores.- **¡vieja borracha**! como Naruto le decía O también –** Tsunade-obachan** para los aburridos... ) ambas confiaban en su talento lo cual era bastante raro... dado que no recordaba haber demostrado su talento (el cual si le preguntaban no existía ) en presencia de ellas.

Era una tarea difícil y en ese momento quería arrancar la cabeza de alguien… en especial la suya propia _por tonta…_ Estaba sospechando que la Hokage había usado con ella algún ju Tzu para leer su mente por que de otra manera no lograba entender que ella supiera su secreto.(Su cuaderno de canciones estaba en el ático dentro de una caja con harapos y lleno de polvo... el cual tenia con mas de un año de no tocarlo.) no sabia como es que la Hokage se entero que ella solía escribir canciones… ni como es que la misma Tsunade-Chan estaba mas que segura de que era la mejor para el trabajo que quería asignarle. Rendida ante ambas mujeres de un carácter superior al de ella... no tubo mas remedio que aceptar. ―"¡Gran error Hinata-baka!"― Se regañaba mentalmente a si misma. Inhalo. Una gran cantidad de aire y lo soltó tratando de destensar su no tan frágil cuerpo.

El lugar era bastante cómodo y tranquilo. Con el pasto bien verde cinco centímetros del suelo entremezclado con bellas flores autóctonas de su región. Abundantes árboles y un hermoso estanque… parecía_ un hermoso lienzo multicolor era el mas bello ante sus ojos sin lugar a duda un lugar para ser mas que admirado._ no por nada había escogido ese lugar en el bosque lo suficientemente apartado como para que Akamaru no lograra dar con ella fácilmente, y dándole el suficiente tiempo para concluir con lo que hacia asta que inevitablemente Kiba-Kun lograba convencer a Shino-Kun de preguntarle a sus insectos su paradero.

Sentada cerca de las sombras de los árboles se regaño a si misma por no dejar de pensar en aquella mirada cargada de emociones pintada de un azul cielo que la embelesaba y al mismo tiempo la embobaba totalmente como si de un hechizo se tratara. Aquella, magnética mirada como una gema en bruto, aquel color aguamarina que brillaba esparciendose en cada uno de los que lo rodean con sus sentimientos puros e intensos a cada segundos, minuto y hora.

― "Mi Naruto"

― Deberías ser considerado un pecado eres… tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera.

― "Un ángel"

― Un precioso ¡pero que digo! bellísimo ángel naranja… ―Sonrió suspicaz.

Desvío su mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas hasta el block de tapa azul sin ningún nombre en esté que la asociara si alguien se topara por accidente con aquel objeto preciado. Sus hojas ralladas repletos de poemas inspirados por unos cabellos rubios y, sonrisa zorruna y no solo eso también… _canciones_ .Ni el pequeño Akamaru tenia el derecho de acercarse a aquel cuaderno y mucho menos sus amigos debían saber la existencia del mismo. De solo pensar en que ellos lo leyeran le hacia palpitar el corazón desbocadamente aquél pensamiento la llenaba de una pena infinita.

Aquel cuaderno también guardaba sus profundos secretos.

Se sentía muy mal escondiéndose de su equipo pero, ellos también debían entender o que admitir que muy de vez en cuando ella también necesitaba su espacio personal. ―"Buee, Lo decía la persona que no deja el espacio personal de un rubio con complejo de zorro" ―rió levemente al picarse a si misma.

Shino: Era muy tranquilo pero le avergonzaba hacer… lo qué estaba haciendo cerca de él.

Kiba: Era todo lo contrario a Shino. Puede… que a veces sea bastante fastidioso y más aún cuando Akamaru se inquietaba y no dejaba de labrar.

Hyuga Hinata: Esa era ella… Una simple chica de Konoha qué osaba guardar un enorme secreto a sus compañeros del equipo ocho.

― "Bueno, ¡Es hora de empezar!"

― ¡Hai!

La joven Hyuga sujeto su cuaderno con ambas manos dejándolo abierto en un sector especificó y, empezó a entonar una canción tratando de darse ánimos lo cual no era tan fácil como parece… Cuando; logro conseguir el ritmo que quería sintiéndose mas contenta y animada. No, pudo evitar qué al mirar el agua. El rostro de su madre se dibujara a la perfección. cobrando vida. con aquella sonrisa que siempre era para ella.

Sin poder decir palabra alguna y con los ojos llenos de emoción y el corazón agazapado como una pasa de uva .Recordó. Todo lo que su madre le decía cuando era pequeña. "Hinata, concéntrate… piensa que estas en un enorme escenario primero creerás que te tragara el suelo. Por eso pisa fuerte y recuerda que no son arena movediza como Suna - Dándole una sonrisa a su pequeña _una que la pequeña Hyuga no olvidaría aunque inevitablemente creciera_-. Ahora. Respira y, fija tu mirada al frente .relájate. Piensa que todos los que están mirándote desean ver tu magia, desean ver la magia Hyuga en acción y tu tienes el poder de brindar una sonrisa a cada espectador con aquella magia que tu corazón posee" así fue que esa tarde la joven Hyuga con sus recuerdos totalmente vivos aun en sus memorias abrió sus labios y dejo escapar la letra de una nueva canción que nacía de su ser -con su vos suave .bastante aguda. pero llena de sentimiento.

* * *

**Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto.**

No pudo evitar recordar al joven Naruto-Kun Ante las palabras "Mi amor" que peligrosamente salían de sus labios

**Me gustas tanto que sólo pienso en ti.  
Te veo pasando y no sé qué decir.  
Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti.  
Qué no daría porque fueras sólo para mí.**

Recordó el primer día en que sus ojos chocaron y se dejaron llevar por la luz que su alma pura le brindaba.

**Aun no sé qué fue lo que me hechizo de ti.  
Nunca pensé que Cupido me iba a flechar así.  
Una sóla vez estuviste frente a mí,  
y me enamore en el momento en que te vi..**

Intentaba concentrarse en su canción. pero… como demonios hacerlo. Si, cada vez que lo intentaba. Esos, hermosos ojos se le cruzaban en su mente. Bloqueándola. Haciendo que terminara componiendo algo para su amor imposible.

**Es lo que siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti.  
Es algo químico que se apodera de mí.  
Será tu físico que me hipnotizó.  
Es irónico que yo pueda decirte que me gustas tanto.**

Y… aquella sonrisa brillante e inocente que asomaba para darle ánimos ante las adversidades de su vida… le hacia mantequilla el corazón para luego con un simple gesto derretirla por completo. la habían sacado de aquella oscura soledad en la que intentaba esconderse. Pero… todo tenia un precio y el de ella era; haberse enamorado de su ángel naranja.

**Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto.(BIS)  
Tanto  
Que me gustas tanto  
Baby, me gustas tanto  
Ay, que me gustas tanto Me gustas tanto, quiero ser para ti.  
Te veo bailando, te quiero frente a mí.  
Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti.  
Yo soñaría que tus besos fueran para mí.**

Deseaba con toda su alma y corazón que el rubio se fijara en ella. Solo en fantasías lograba ver aquel lejano momento en que el joven solo viviera por y con ella .Amandola. Como ella lo hacia desde el dia que lo conoció.

**Ya lo sé, te gusto yo y también tu a mí.  
Igual que sé, que tú estarás loquito por mí.  
Una y otra vez sigo pensando en ti.  
Es volverte a ver lo que yo anhelo sin fin.**

Un simple deseo perdido en el tiempo. Ya no era una niña que esperaba las estrellas fugases apoyada en su ventana añorando que al menos las estrellas escucharan sus suplicas y le cumplieran el deseo de ser amada por el joven rubio.

**Es lo que siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti.  
Es algo químico que se apodera de mí.  
Será tu físico que me hipnotizó.  
Es irónico que yo pueda decirte que me gustas tanto.**

**Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.**  
**Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto (bis)**  
**Tanto.**

**Que me gustas tanto  
Baby, me gustas tanto  
Ay, que me gustas tanto**

No supo en que momento se hallaba parada moviéndose con movimientos suaves de un lado al otro. Aun, con sus ojos cerrados y la imagen de su ángel de cabellos rubios frente a ella sonriéndole.

**No sé cómo decirte que me encantas que me enamoras,  
como chocolate me derrites,  
pero ya llego la hora de que te pegues a mi  
y terminemos bailando, sudando.  
No lo he podido decir pero lo estoy intentando  
No sé lo que me está pasando**

**Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor.**  
**Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tonto (BIS)**  
**Tanto.**  
**Que me gustas tanto**  
**Baby, me gustas tanto**  
**Ay, que me gustas tanto**

* * *

Paro de golpe y abrió grande los ojos .horrorizada. "estúpida" no era ese el tipo de canción que debía cantar Sakura. No, ni tampoco le _agradaría _que Sakura cantara aquella canción con Naruto entre el publico alabándola y admirándola… mientras a ella se le rompía.. lo que quedaba de corazón. Mirando, el amor que su ángel le profesaba a su amiga.

― ¡Demonios! ― Grito enfadada. con esa vos grave, que ocultaba a todos, los que la conocían. Sintió las lagrimas queriendo aflorar de sus ojos e impidió el acto cubriéndolos con sus manos detestaba ser una hyuga débil como su padre solía decirle. Y aunque jamás demostraba sus emociones negativas ¡no!. Ni siquiera ella sabia cuando realmente estaba enojada pero en ese momento solo deseaba gritar y quitarse esa frustración que llevaba inerte en su pecho.

― Es… ¡un fiasco!

― "Y es que esta bien que Tsunade tenga un cerdo de mascota pero no es como para hacerle a la pobre Sakura una canción ranchera..."

―¡ un verdadero asco ! ― Bufo lo bastante desanimada como para sentir la presencia de alguien mas a su alrededor. **fiasco,** _así sentía que era su vida y no la canción _― De todas formas… esto ¡ Jamás! ganara el concursó en la feria de Kimosho. ― Tomo su block y lo lanzo aun costado de ella. Para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su cabeza en el pasto.

― "Tengo que escribir una canción para que Sakura gane el concurso." ― pensó la pelinegra.

Segundos después escucho unos pasos a su lado y cada vértebra de su cuerpo se tenso ― "alguien me vio... ¡que pena!" ― Sintió que una sombra la cubría y Temio abrir los ojos para encontrarse de frente con su acechador.

― ¡Hinata! ― grito una vos chillona y alegre muy conocida para ella. ― Eso fue muy lindo ¡Dettebayo!.

Hinata se tenso aun más y sintió como el color de su piel competía con el cabello de Gaara ._estaba segura de que le ganaría._

― "Por que de todas las personas que podrían encontrarme y verme en esta situación vergonzosa tubo que ser justo él ¡por kami! Acoso, estaba en deuda con el cielo que la castigaba así. ¡Por dios!"

―Na na ru to-kun― see la niña quería volverse una avestruz y meter su cabeza bajo tierra.

― ¡Hinata-Chan! . Eso fue muy realmente ¡genial-dettebayo!.-. Deberías cantarlo en la feria.― Hinata. deseo de decirle al rubio -**"¡Estas loco, Naruto! ¡Eres un maldito demente! Ni en un millón de años cantaría para toda esa gente" **Bueno talvez no decírselo si no más bien _gritarle_ asta que sus orejas sangraran y se vieran llenos de aquel rojo parecido al tono que enmarcaba su cara de tanta pena que tenia.

― Tienes una vos muy dulce y bueno… ― _jijiji rió zorruno ―_ para que negarlo también bastante Hem… sexy― _la halagó con evidente pena aquel rubio que no podía evitar ser demasiado sincero._

― "¡OK! Pausa y graba eso para toda tu vida Hinata Hyuga te acaban de decir de alguna forma sexy… ¡joder! Espero que no me empiece a sangrar la nariz por sobredosis de adulaciones." .Ahora, Hinata se preguntaba si Naruto quería provocarle un sincope ahí mismito y mandarla al cielo de las Bobas.

― na. Naruto- Kun. ¿Q ué haces..ah.. a aquí..?― Intento hablarle, pero otra ves sintió, la lengua demasiado pesada para moverse y empezó a hormiguearle todo el cuerpo.

― "Acaso Shino otra ves había hecho que sus hormigas durmieran en su ropa, para que no murieran de frío en invierno ¬¬ .No. no era eso… claro que no. estamos en verano Hinata" ―le dijo una parte de ella, que aun pesaba en su cabecita de novia.

― ¡Hinata-chan! ―Llamo tomando la mano de la pelinegro sobresaltándola en aquel acto inesperado para ella. ―¿Por que te pones tan roja? ¿Estas… enferma?― se estaba preocupando por ella ― ¿Te sientes mal? ―los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormes, más grandes que la frente de Sakura ―¡ahh! ―la señalo .Naruto. con su mano libre y cayendo en cuenta de algo.

―Ahh! ― Hinata se trasformo en el eco de Naruto temiendo que esté empezará a ser mas perspicaz en un mal momento. Nerviosa. se soltó de las manos del rubio _demonios_ esa piel morena cada vez que la tocaba le brindaba un calor que no le brindarían ni mil soles y empezó a golpear sus dedos como siempre lo hacia uno con el otro.

―¡Esa canción es para alguien que te gusta! !Dettebayo¡ y temes que se lo diga ― Hinata instintivamente trastabillo apunto de caer al suelo de la impresión ¡Naruto! ¡seguía siendo un tonto despistado!

Empezó a picarla como lo hacia últimamente cada vez que la veía quizás sea algo cruel de su parte pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Según el, Hinata se veía tan tierna cuando la ponía entre la espada y la pared.. Y lo hacia ignorando totalmente los sentimientos de la azabache.

―Dime, ¿lo conozco? Hinata-chan. ― la aludida no contesto solo cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse, apretando sus manos asta que sus puños estuvieran bastante blancos. Suspiro. Sofocada, ante las preguntas del rubio inquieto.

―¡Oye! Hinata-Chan

―¡Ey! ― movió sus manos delante de la muchacha buscando llamar su atención. en cambio esta parecía seguir ignorándole.

la pelinegra abrió lentamente sus ojos e hizo un gesto cansado con sus labios. Soltando un ― Umm… ― que asusto a Naruto.

― Oh dios… ― contraído con los ojos como platos y quedándose sin aire. ― eso fue tan… del teme.

―¡¿Qué?!

― Eso.. ― La señalo molesto. ― Eso… ― hizo exactamente lo mismo que Hinata segundos atrás se paro y con ese mismo gesto cansado que había visto segundos atrás pronuncio ― "Umm…" ― Eso, no me digas que… ― la miro horrorizado ― nooo! ― grito ― Hinata-chan tu también caíste ante el encanto del sapo-teme! ¡No! ¡tu también! ¡no! Tu eras la prueba fehaciente que Sasuke no es una estrella porno tipo el _Icha Icha paradise _que enamora a todo el sexo femenino. ― Hinata traspaso el rojo intenso y los cachetes le ardían horrores el humo en sus orejas no daba abasto. ― todos en el konoha creíamos que eras inmune al encanto uchiha y… bueno, algunos pensaban que eras lesbiana obviamente yo no ― Se atajo, como todo hombre que tira la piedra y luego se escuende detrás de ella. ― em… ¿No eres lesbiana, verdad? Hinata-chan.

_OK. Eso era lo ultimo que le permitía a su ángel que al parecer hoy se había transformado en un maldito demonio travieso._

― ¡Naruto!¡No seas tonto, Naruto! ― grito furiosa al rubio y por primera vez en años de conocerlo… ― el rubio estaba desconcertado ― pero es que era el colmo. ― A mi.. Ami no me gusta sasuke-kun y ni mucho menos soy lesbiana y de serlo a ti no tiene que importarte. ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Deacuerdo…― suspiro. ― ¡que carácter! No… si decían que las calladitas son las peores… ― dijo en vos baja pero hina lo escucho igual. La pobre pelinegra ya tenia una enorme vena creciendo en su frente. Naruto que noto que hina estaba por perder los estribos en cualquier momento y el de seguro la vida pronto dado que hina ni siquiera había tartamudeado decidió desplazarse a otro tema para relajar el momento lastima que no supo escoger el tema indicado para el momento…. Quizás, algún día aprendería. (si, mas… le convenía algún día aprender por el bien de su salud tanto mental como física…) ― ¿Lo eh visto alguna vez?

― ¿a quien? ― alzando una ceja algo perdida por la pregunta.

― El chico que te gusta... Hina... ¿Es... de konoha?¿lo conozco?

―¿Por… por que qui…ieres saberlo naruto-kun.? ― estupido tartamudeo. Y por que tenia que hacerle esas preguntas… ¡por dios! ―"¿Qué, si lo conocía? pues… al menos que nunca viera su propio reflejo."― pensó Hinata. definitivamente .Naruto seguía siendo, un cabrón despistado. para la suerte de Hinata

―No se, de que habla Naruto Kun. No es para nadie en especial ―dijo Hinata sin siquiera tartamudear. cosa que siempre hacia en presencia del rubio. tomo su block y empezó a caminar lejos de Naruto sin siquiera despedirse. Cosa que sorprendió a el muchacho hiperactivo.

―¡Hinata Chan! ¡Espera! ¡Hinata! ―gritaba. desesperado por al cansar a la pelinegra pero ella simplemente desapareció.

Desanimado Naruto pensó en olvidar la razón por la que había ido a buscar a Hinata. Pero luego recordó a ver visto Rock Lee con Tenten haciendo compras y pensó en lo que escucho hablar a Tenten con Ino sobre algo que Rock Lee. le había pedido a Tenten.

"Naruto se había vuelto una chusma en potencia" ¡Tanto así, que le ganaría a los antiguos informantes de Mandara! Ni siquiera, la chusma de Ino competía con el, Pero toda la culpa era del teme de Sasuke. que siempre andaba como zombie y nunca quería hacer ninguna cosa con el. y, dado que el aburrimiento causa estragos en la gente. nadie podría reprocharle sus nuevos actos.

El no podía dejarse vencer por el cejón de Lee !No¡ jamás lo permitiría. ―¡Jamás! ―grito el rubio regresándole el entusiasmó.

―Tengo que convencer a Hinata Chan, que me ayude. ―Sonrió como el zorro de nueve colas que era. ―y si ella siente algo por alguien, yo le devolveré el favor. Seee, ¡así es! ¡Dettebayo! ―pego un salto con el dedo extendido hacia arriba, el rubio mas animado.

"_UN FAVOR DE AMOR... SOLO CON OTRO FAVOR DE AMOR SE PAGA-¡Dettebayo!"_

Naruto estaba apunto de irse. Cuando al bajar su vista, vio un brillo extraño en el suelo.―¿Y… esto? ― Se acerco y lo recogió del suelo para mirarlo mejor. ― Un bolígrafo. ―Recordó a Hinata golpeando su block con el, mientras cantaba.―Oh, es de Hinata ― sonrío ya sabia como convencerla de ayudarle. pues escrita en forma vertical decía **(日向ヒアシ****) **_"Hyūga Hiashi" _Estaba mas que seguro, que Hinata no se sentiría bien, perdiendo algo de su padre.

―Ya te tengo ¡Hinata! ―Grito fuerte. Demasiado. fuerte Naruto y de pronto sintió un kunai rozarle la oreja.

―¡¿A QUIEN TIENES, IDIOTA?!― rugió Neji con el rostro contraído de nervios sobresaltados lleno de venas apunto de explotar de rabia.

―"_oh, oh estoy en problemas." _― Neji salto sobre un Naruto completamente sorprendido.―"oye, que mierda le pasa"

―¡loco! ¡Casi me matas!

―ESA ES LA IDEA ¡BAKA!―

Naruto observo a Neji buscando algo o alguien por todos lados una ves cerca de Naruto empezó a girarlo como si Naruto escondiera a ese "algo" o "alguien" en su espalda.

―¿Donde esta? ― lo miro fijamente y noto que este parecía confundido. ―Hinata Chan ¡idiota! ―Dijo señalándolo con sus kunai a Naruto. ―¿Donde la tienes? ―Naruto sintió el frió de el filo de esos kunai´s sobre su cuello. el fin, estaba cerca. Neji hablaba con una vos dura y demandante.

― "**Eso te pasa por bocaza. ¡Maldito mocoso! ― **rió el kiuby

―¡Cállate idiota! ―grito Naruto olvidando qué él que estaba frente a el. No era kiuby si no más bien el primo-demente y por demás sobré protector de la hyuga. El mas mero de los meros de konoha ¡con ustedes! Neji Hyuga.

―¡¿A quien llamas idiota?!― arrugo el ceño.

―"**Mala señal mocoso… bueno… ya nos asía falta algo de entrenamiento".**

―¡Naruto imbecil!― grito Neji. Activando su Byakugan. Naruto trago duro.

―No, no… era a ti Neji. ―agitado sus manos y negando con su cabeza y tratando de apaciguar a su amigo para que no lo hiciera puré.

―¡TENTEN! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ DESNUDA?!- Soto Naruto como si hablara con alguien detrás de Neji.

―¿Qué? ¡¿Ten…ten.. DESNUDA?! ―dijo Neji rojo como un tomate- giró automáticamente pero no había nadie detrás de el. Suspiro sintiendo su corazón volviendo en si, y regreso a su posición anterior para matar a Naruto. pero lo único que vio fueron pedazos de pasto volando en el aire. seee Naruto, le había tomado el pelo.

―Soy un idiota ―pensó Neji- pero en cuanto lo vea, cerca de Hinata Chan. "¡LO MATARE!".

― **¡Aquí arriba, idiota! ¡iyujuuuu! ¡Mata a Naruto! ¡Mátalo!**

―Nee. Tsk, Eres mas estúpido que yo. ¿o qué? ―le dijo Naruto a kyubi ― si me muero, te mueres. ― sentencio. en vos baja.

Naruto estaba seguro que kyubi sonreía, pensando en las mil formas en que Neji podría matarlo.

― **Al menos moriré feliz ¡Estupido contenedor!**

―"Eres un maldito bastardo, kyubi" ― dijo Naruto y al ver que Neji se había ido. bajo de lo alto de un árbol. que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Por suerte Neji no había mirado Asia arriba.

―No entiendo, por que cela tanto a Hinata con migo.-

― **Eres un idiota despistado… ¡Mocoso! Me avergüenzas como contenedor. No desearía que los otros Biju supieran de tu existencia me sentiría ofendido y se hincharía el estomago solo para burlarse de mi." **― kyubi era aveces mucho pero mucho mas inteligente que Naruto. Sabia todo lo que el joven iluso desconocía.

―Ya déjame en paz ¡estúpido kyubi!

―"¡por que todos me llaman así!."―pensó Naruto con un puchero.

* * *

LA CANCIÓN ES DE PAOLINA RUBIO "ME GUSTAS TANTO"


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto pero... el fic si es mío.

Tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que sea de su entero agrado-. Auque se darán cuenta que mi falta de ortografía es Horrible. Si, falta algún signo de interrogación o exclamación, no se enojen.

lo hago de todo corazonzote. :3 sé

**No me lo niegues más**

Mientras Naruto se iba por las ramas y si era necesario, saltaba por los techos de konoha.

( cosa, que "Yo" no podría hacer sin causar un agujero,terreto o sismo. El lo hacia con una gracia inigualable, por eso mismo... ¡gracias! a los creadores del bus, los autos y trenes chu! Chu! nunca nos abandonen xd no digo bici por que odio pedalear ¬¬ mil veces corro.)

El joven zorro estaba decidido a llegar a aquella mansión. su mirada fija asía el oeste. Sujetaba fuertemente la pluma en su mano, mientras su cabeza hacia escaneos de las palabras correctas que debía usar para persuadir suavemente a su salvadora "Xena; la princesa guerra" ("tsk" de acuerdo no…) "Hyuga Hinata" la primogénita del clan más padre de todo konoha. (que Saske no se entere )

Y, como dije... a medida que él rubio llegaba a su meta. Una joven de chongitos estaba hundiéndose en su depresión.

Tenten se sentía la mujer mas "desdichada" sobre la faz de la tierra -para no decir Estupida (su orgullo no le permitía denigrarse tanto)- ¿Cómo, se había dejado convencer por Rock lee? Ósea… era nada mas y nada menos qué ¡ROCK LEE! El chico que usaba mallas verdes y bailaba como bailarina de ballet, mal pagada. ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando?, se estaba volviendo… ¿Blanda? y todo era culpa de ese… ese ¡maldito Hyuga!. ¡Estupido, estupido Hyuga!- las ganas que tenia de darle mas que un certero puntapié en las pantorrillas.

Pero Neji para ella ya no venia al caso… ¿Qué, por qué? Por que… ahora tenia un gran problema tirando de sus cuernitos… (OK . Esta bien, ¡No me mires así Tenten!; wtf?, ¿Qué quieres que diga? pompones, albóndigas, o moños… no tengo la culpa que tu peinado sea tan Cut).

Aun, podía escuchar como "¡el baboso de Lee! " canturreaba, como un poseído .rekete contento. Mientras ella se mordía los labios de pura rabia, y gruñía y se sonrojaba al ver, como la dependiente se le quedaba viendo y luego le guiñaba un ojo totalmente picara. ¡Genial! ahora soltaba humo por cada orificio de su preciada cabecita. ¡¿Qué, por que?!

0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000

Unos minutos atrás…

―Disculpe señorita… como le fue con los pantalones a su novio. Si, quiere un talle más solo pídalo o si necesita alguna cosa… ― la chica le sonrío mientras Tenten solo quería asesinarla

―No es mi novio ―gruño. mosqueada

―No tienes de que apenarte… al menos es buen chico.

― Que, no es mi novio.

― No lo es. ― Repitió cortante al ver la mirada de la chica.

― A mi ni me hizo caso, cuando le sugerí un "cambio". Cuando, se lo dije parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.― rió ―pero se ve que te quiere mucho y aria cualquier cosa por ti. Como, para cambiar su aspecto. Si no son novios… lo serán pronto de eso estoy segura. ―El estomago paresia un revoltijo de sensaciones. Solo pudo negar.

la chica tenia casi la misma edad de ella. Morocha de ojos azules y piel canela. Interesada. se fijo en su vestimenta; tenia un kimono. bastante corto que le llegaba diez centímetros sobre las rodillas y en un tono entre rojo y rosa con dibujos de grandes orquídeas de color blanco con bordes amarillos .Resaltándolas. muy bonita ropa, otro día buscaría algo para ella en aquella tienda. Realmente aceptable. Volvió su atención a la joven que parecía hablar sola .delirando. ¿Qué edad tendría? quizás unos dos años mayor.

― En cambio mi novio ni siquiera usa las cosas que le regalo. ― un puchero adorno su rostro para luego mirar a tenten y sonreír de nuevo. ― chica. Tienes suerte… no lo pierdas.

―´¿Que? ― pregunto sin entender con el ceño fruido miro a la joven ― qué… ¡no soy su novia! Espera… ¿Conoces a Lee?

― ¿Lee, así se llama tu novio? ― dijo con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Como, si quisiera que cayera alguna ficha en su cabeza hueca ― Si ― asistió. ― lo eh visto antes… como dos meses atrás… vino a comprarle un regalo para su mami em… por que era su cumpleaños si. y, recuerdo perfectamente esto por qué, justo estábamos de oferta así que le ofrecí unos jeans para que dejara de usar esas… "mallas raras" pero el dijo que era su estilo Ninja y que nunca lo cambiaria por nada ni nadie. ― al decir esto se coloco a un lado de tenten y la codeo ― chica ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Es que acaso no entendía que Lee y Ella no eran ¡NOVIOS!. Estuvo apunto de replicarle nuevamente pero en cuanto abrió la boca. Prefirió callar. Ya estaba muy cansada como para Seguir despotricando con necias.

Apretó los dientes con irritación. ―¡ahgg! ― quería gritarle a esa mujer que se metiera en sus asuntos. pero solo atino a fulminarla para luego ignorarla totalmente restándole importancia a su presencia, girando su rastro a un lado esperando que esta se valla.

―Chica suertuda ― la hoyo murmurar. ― no es para que te apenes… ― río, una ves mas― ah de ser tu primer nóviete ¡¿verdad?. ― Ahora si qué estaba roja que la sangre . Nunca. y, nunca es nunca… había tenido novio. Así, qué mas que avergonzaba estaba totalmente con el orgullo por los suelos siendo pisado por una manada de elefantes bailarines. ¡¿Que había de mal con ella?! casi todas las chicas de su edad ¡ya habían tenido mas de un bendito o para su mal maldito novio. Pero al menos lo tenían.

Casi, estaba llegando a los veintiuno y, a esta altura del partido debería de estar por el quinto novio mínimo. esto era vergonzoso…

una chica apareció pidiéndole los precios de unas chalinas a la dependiente quitándosela de enzima.

― ¡gracias al cielo!

Actualmente.

0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mujer mirándola como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba.

―"Realmente se esta tardando" ―miro el vestidor ―"Es peor que una mujer"― enarcando una ceja y suspiro unos segundos. Ahí, detrás de aquella cortina estaba su compañero de equipo. Lee alias el cejotas. Según Naruto. pero nadie corregiría algo que era verdad. lee, se encontraba vistiéndose desde hace como una hora en el vestidor de "hombres; Si, es que logra transformarlo en uno de esos." bueno, ahí formas mas sencillas como…¿? ¡ejem! no pensé nada… .olvídenlo. no sabia por qué tardaba tanto. Aunque, luego de meditar supuso que no seria nada fácil, quitarse aquella malla apretada, y terriblemente ajustada, y, Umm… terriblemente enmarcando aquellos muslos fuertes… se sonrojo y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza contra la pared mas cercana ―.¡Tonta! Deja de ser una maldita ¡pervertida! ― murmuro bajito.

Observo el vestidor unos segundos empezando a inquietarse. Esperando, que lee… no hubiera escuchado aquella patética conversación con la morocha ojiazul.

Recibió una mala señal al notar que ya no escuchaba a lee tarareando como idiota, esperaba que saliera bailando "el ukelele" al menos para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero… desde hace rato no había signos de vida en el planeta vestidor.

Al notar, lo que hacían una sensación perturbadora llego como calambres en su estomago, sintió su corazón dar botes como pez fuera del agua. Reconoció a una pareja en aquella tienda por suerte estos solo la saludaron desde la distancia brindándole unas sonrisas y la libertad de su espacio personal.

Seguramente estaban en una cita; Eso de ir a comprar ropa de a dos era algo típico de parejas. se sonrojo, entendiendo por que la chica los asocio sin dudarlo enseguida los vio como si fueran novios.

Sintió el ruido de unas cortinas deslizándose a su espalda y giro para ver a su amigo. Al voltear se encontró nuevamente con la cortina cerrada. Maldita cortina "verde" ¡verde! Que acaso ese color asechaba a ese tonto . Una mueca pesada que se formaba con enfado pensando que ese tonto no quería salir por estar apenado se desdibujo en sus labios. por completo, cuando escucho decir a lee.

― Lee, si no sales ahora entrare ahí y te sacare a patadas asta romperte el… ― no pudro terminar

―Listo, aquí voy ¡Tente-Chan!.― muy pocas veces lee le llamaba así… y desde hace poco. Muchas, eran las veces que Tente sentía, el piso moverse debajo de sus pies.

Sintió, como la cortina se corría para ver el aspecto del nuevo vestuario su cejotas.

Nerviosa, bajó la mirada al suelo totalmente ruborizada con aquella sensación que la envolvía descubriendo que jamás se había sentido de esa manera con el joven Hyuga ¡pero que tonta había sido!. Cuando, lee volvió a llamarla de una manera sutil con aquella voz suave y tranquila que imaginaba solo ella conocía. No tubo otro remedio que empezar a levantar la mirada ― "Da la cara, cobarde" ― Desde las zapatillas negras asta los pantalones ajustados de color negro y una camisa verde como los chalecos jounin -rodó los ojos, sonrío.- observo aquella camisa de cuello Mouse toda abotonada y metida debajo del pantalón. Suspiro y se acerco a el. Lee se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como esta empezaba a desabrocharle los primeros tres botones para luego acomodándole el cuello.

Tomo su cintura e intento desabrochar el cinto pero este no cedía ― ¡Espera! ¿Que haces ten..ten? ― estaba demasiado cerca de él, lee casi había perdido la capacidad de respirar. ― la sujeto de las manos evitando que siguiera.

Bufo ― si, quieres que te ayude, no usaras la camisa como un perdedor. ― lee, no la soltó. ― Confía en mi. Es mejor la camisa por fuera.

― De..de acuerdo pero déjame a mi.

Se quedo totalmente pasmada viendo a lee abriendo aquél cinturón. Aflojándolo para luego abrir el primer botón del pantalón y jalar la camisa hacia arriba notando apenas el borde de unos boxers que para sorpresa de Tenten no eran verdes, si no negros. Trago y empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. "como, que hace calor aquí" "El, muy tonto pudo haber esperado a que me diera vuelta. Aunque casi lo hago yo misma ¿en que estaba pensando?"― se regañaba a si misma.

Lo volvió a mirar desde la punta de los pies asta la cabeza . Podría, decirse que el trabajo estaba hecho. ¡Y al diablo con todo , y cada uno de los pecados que existan! Cuando, lee se giro para mostrarle cada milímetro de su cuerpo a pedido de ella. Obviamente con el pequeño y estorboso detalle de que estaba vestido y no al revés.

Aquella camisa de manga corta le sentaba muy bien acentuando sus pectorales. Tenten sintió un hormigueo nacerle en el estomago y volar através de su sangre.

Mil imágenes de ella sujetando de los hombros a lee o lanzándose a su cintura tirando de el, para quedar a horcajada, cayendo dentro vestidor para darle concejos. Nee para darle de besos asta que sus labios enrojecieran por puros mordiscos y sus lenguas rojas batallando gustosas mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban entre caricias, sintiendo sus manos torpes deshacer aquella bendita camisa con lujuria esperando que el. No… exploto la burbuja. ¿Cómo lánzasele? Intentar algo con lee era un suicidio a su amistad. Como, si lee fuera un cactus y ella aquel globo simplemente, eso no sucedería adiós fantasía. no podía pasar las fronteras de la amistad pero de solo imaginarlo a el, tocando su piel y ganando terreno con esas manos que le encantaban y deseaba que recorrieran su espalda y sus muslos asta perderse en su…

― "OH, Maldición. Nunca Devi leer el icha icha de kakashi-sensei por pura curiosidad"

― "Si, ese tonto de sensei que tengo no hubiera perdido una maldita apuesta con kakashi donde debía reorganizar las revistas del canoso enmascarado- ni se imaginan la de cajas que había en aquel sótano.-pervertido. Yo no estaría actuando como una atrevida y desvergonzada… con mi mejor amigo si tan solo… su sensei yo no tendría tan nítido el Icha Icha . Definitivamente jamás volvería a honrar a su sensei. La próxima que el solito cumpliera su palabra y si no podía pues que ¡le den! por baka ¡maldito Gai-sensei!.

― "¡jamás, y repito jamas volvere a leer un icha icha!."

Ella sabia que pudo a ver evitado pasar por todo aquello pero el muy hijo de la lechuga la había puesto al filo de un kunai y justo en donde latía el pulso de su pulcro cuello. por así decirlo… y ni el sabia realmente con lo que estaba jugando. "Tenia que ser hombre" ¡¿Qué, por que le seguía el juego?! oh… Si, la dichosa y maldita palabra creada por el hombre "chantaje" si eso era.

Estaba siendo ruinmente chantajeada por quien ella creía, era su mejor amigo.

*FB*

Lee había llegado con el corazón en la mano. Lloriqueando como un niño. Perdido. pidiéndole consejos para conquistar a Sakura. ― "See" ―Sakura era el gran problema de siempre. Si antes quería enfrentarla para medir sus fuerzas por simple y mero deporte competitivo .ahora. realmente quería arrancarle las mechas pelirosadas em… por simple deporte competitivo… solo que con reglas mas salvajes. Como dejarla sin pestañas con algún ju Tzu. No es que estuviera celosa. naaa…

―¡Vamos! "Tenten"― la aludida apretó fuerte los dientes. Ese idiota la estaba llevando al limite. Giro el rostro para míralo, grabe error nunca mires a un muchacho cuando claramente lo escuchas rogar pidiéndote algo… por que sus ojos pueden llegar a hipnotizarte tanto como para aceptar firmar un contrato sin beneficios con el pervertido de Jiraiya o bailar el ukelele con Mandara o en el peor de los casos… llegar a ser niñera de Toby "Toby es un niño bueno" aun se estremecía al recordar esa frase…― "uhhh." ― Todo con tal de no ver esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir . Tenten en el fondo sabia que aria lo que fuese -sin necesidad de un tonto chantaje- por verle feliz.

―Lee hizo un puchero para comprar la compasión e la Jounin ―"Solo debes darme unos tips"― Tenten observo a Lee dejando a un lado su entrenamiento matutino. ―"ya no puedo concentrarme con el aquí." ―pensó bastante irritada. para luego suspirar derrotada. ― "¡Unos tips. lo que necesita, es un milagro!".

― Conviérteme en el príncipe que toda una princesa desea― Anda, ¡Shi!

―En primera deja de decir ¡shi! es ¡Si! ― revoleo sagas las pupilas de sus lindos ojos café ― en segunda. No, no y ¡NOO!. No te ayudare a conquistar a la Haruno.

― ¿Por qué no?

―Ella quiere a Sasuke. Lee ni tú, ni Naruto ni el mismo kasekage de suna pueden contra Sasuke Uchiha y aunque pudieras esa chica no es buena para ti.

―¡Claro, que si!. Además… ¡yo pudo ganarle a ese Uchiha! ¡Tengo a todo esplendor mi llama de la juventud! Encambio Sasuke-kun párese carbón quemado sin ofender al carbón… es un maldito antipático.― Tenten no se sorprendió de escucharle hablar así. Últimamente Lee había cambiado un poco… ese cambio de equipos para las misiones importantes había hecho estragos en todos y cada uno de los jounin. Para bien para algunos otros… mejor ni preguntar… ― ¿Tenten… acaso no te das cuenta ? Uchiha Sasuke es como cualquier otro. Nadie es mas que nadie. Me da igual que tan guayyy sea. Quizás, lo vean como el cara bonita, el macho perfecto… ― suspiro hastiado y repitió ― perfecto ¡claro! ecepto, por su apellido que suena a rebuzné de burro.―dijo Lee, algo receloso con el galancete de konoha.―Incluso un perdedor puede vencer a un genio con trabajo duro ― dijo lee con convicción.

―No. Lee eh dicho qué no..―De pronto las palabras murieron en la boca de la castaña. ―¿Que… qué haces con eso.?― saliendo de la estupefacción ― su mirada se fijo en un pequeño cuaderno rosado con plumas pegadas y brillantina de colores muy familiar para ella y, entenderían si vieran el nombre que se formaba en aquella tapa TENTEN. y, mas abajo "¡No tocar! Si encuentro huellas seas quien seas en menos de siete días ¡te mueres!" y lo peor de todo es que doblado en medio de ese cuaderno se hallaba la ultima nota sincerándose con ella misma y mencionando a cierta persona. ¨Una carta que lee no debía jamás leer.¨ ― "Que demonios, haces con mi Diario lee". Acaso no sabes leer advertencias ¡estupido! ¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!―grito Tenten Intentando tomar el libro de las manos de Rock lee.

Obligada por su propia inteligencia, intento calmarse.

―Lee ― intento ser sutil. ― Dame… ¡ESE MALDITO DIARIO!― no lo logro.

―¿Oh..?

― Oh… ― lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se acercaba amenazante al rostro de lee. ― "te matare lenta y dolorosamente".― sentencio entre dientes.

Lee con una gotasa en la cabeza y los ojos levemente cerrados.― Si, te lo doy. ― Me mataras de todas formas ― supuso. ―¿Verdad?. Así que no tengo nada que perder… en cambio, chantajeándote.

― De por si te quedaras sin descendencia. ― lee trago en seco temeroso mientras cubría aquella zona que Tenten señalaba descaradamente.

― En cambio si me das el diario tendras dos oportunidades mas. Una o olvido que lo has tomado. O dos quizás… Pondré, por delante nuestra amistad de años y procurare que sea una muerte rápida.― mostró los colmillos que lee no sabia que tenia. por lo cual… trago en seco una vez mas. ― Aunque no prometo que no duela un poquitin… mayormente la primera vez de algo duele. ―dijo con una sonrisa que daría miedo hasta el mismo Mandara.― piensa por el lado positivo Lee una vez muerto no puedes volver a morir ― sonrío sádicamente, de aquella manera asía entender a lee que iba muy enserio.

― ¨¡oh vamos! Tenten. Si no me ayudas… de seguro a Neji le interesara mucho ver esto y quizás asta se lo de a sakura. No debe decir cosas bonitas de ella después de esa rivalidad que tienes por ser mejor y lograr ser como Tsunade-chan.

― ¿Piensas convérsenme… chantajeándome? No suena muy ético viniendo de ti. ― rio demasiado lunática para el gusto de lee. ―No tengas miedo lee.-― se acerco lentamente a Lee―.Solo debes dármelo― nada pasara…

―No estas hablando con un gato Tenten― rodó los ojos― ¡No soy idiota.!

―¡Repito! Lee, nada te pasara… nada que deje marcas muy profundas e imborrables, y esto casi lo juro, lo pongo en papel y lo firmo.

―Has lo que te pido y prometo que nadie sabrá las cosas que piensas de Neji. ―Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.― ese idiota no se iba a echar para atrás. Tenten sentía que la estaban ahorcando y le faltaba el aire. Empezó a híper ventilar. Estaba segura que su rostro era un poema.― Oh, ¡vamos! Tenten, ¡¿Donde quedo, tu llama de la juventud?!

―No se. Lee, no se donde estará esa porquería. Pero, te aseguro, que cuando la encuentre, te freire con ella.

― "Espero no morir joven" ―pensó, Lee trago duro las cosas, que le hacia hacer, el amor.

*OUT-FB*

"Si, pero todo chantaje tiene su venganza"

― De acuerdo eso te queda bi… pasable. Así que ve y pruebate esto tanbien y apúrate lee ― ¡muévete! ― Segundos después y esperando nuevamente ―¡¿Que tanto tardas?!.―grito Tenten molesta por ser la chaperona de su amigo el chantajista.― Apúrate, aun debemos hacer muchas cosas más.

― Cálmate, Tenten-chan.

Su corazón volvió a golpear queriendo saltar de su pecho y salir corriendo por las calles de konoha "estupido corazón." deseaba al menos golpear al Lee para sentirse un poquitín mejor. ―Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas― soltó mientras posaba su mano donde debía encontrase su corazón ―la pobre, no sabia lo equivocada que podía estar.

RESIDENCIA HYUGA…

― ¿Donde estará?― Se preguntaba la joven buscando entre sus ropas, el bolígrafo de su padre.― ¡ahgg! no debí tomarlo.― las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.―padre me matara.― se mordió el labio con pesar.―"todo es culpa de Naruto kun. Si, no me pusiera tan nerviosa con el."―sonrío ―"Al menos ya no me desmayo."

-―Ah! Pero.. ¿Donde esta?.

― "Ese bolígrafo se lo regalo madre para su cumpleaños. yo era muy pequeña pero aun lo recuerdo. Al verlo no pude evitar tomarlo y tenerlo con migo un rato." ― Pensó la pelinegra con mucha tristeza.― ¡Siempre, haces todo mal Hinata!- se regañaba a si misma.

Miro su cuarto algo revuelto. No por ella. Tenia que decirle a Hanabi-chan que dejara de entrar a su cuarto cuando no estaba. ¿Por que esa obsesión de su hermana con su cuarto?.

―Escucho un ruido en el jardín de la mansión.

― ¡Miauu! ¡Miau!

―"un gato" "Que extraño por culpa de akamaru que se la vive aquí, ningún gato cuerdo se acerca a la mansión. ¿Que pasara?.Hinata bajo las escaleras y luego miro a Hio en la puerta.

―¡mmiauuuu!― "pobre gato"

― ¡Un gato! un estupido y apestoso gato ¿a quien quiere engañas, jovencito?. Pensaba que podría violar la seguridad de esta mansión .así como así. Con un pésimo ju Tzu.

―Pues si. Puede que si lo pensara.― respondió descaradamente el rubio rascándose la mejilla.

Hio, cerro la puerta de un gran golpe luego de ver a sus guardias de seguridad llevarse a ese rubio prepotente. Feliz como lombriz, aplaudió sus manos dando por finalizada su tarea.

―Hio.―llamo Hinata al sirviente personal de su padre.―¿Qué sucede Hio?.― el hombre de unos 70 años. miro a Hinata con cariño, era como una nieta para el. Prácticamente la había criado. desde que la madre de esta murió.

―Un joven-―sito ―insistía en hablar con usted. Se hizo pasar por un gato callejero. Puede creerlo. Usar un ju Tzu conmigo, su servidor fue patético ¡Mi niña!. pero ya le pedí que se marche por su bien estoy seguro que a entendido que no puede recibirlo. la señorita debe descansar para sus clases de piano.―Hinata rodó los ojos hastiada por completo. Casi lo había olvidado, su padre había insistido en que ella empezara a tocar el dichoso piano y hasta le había buscado un profesor para sus clases.

―Hio. ¿Como se llama el joven? ¿Dio su nombre, verdad?― la pelinegra no necesito escuchar el nombre del joven.

Se giro para retomar las escaleras y volver a su cuarto siguiendo con su aburrida rutina diaria. Sin creer que encontraría una piedra en su camino, con la que tropezaría. Fue un susto de muerte es el que se llevo cuando al subir nuevamente las escaleras de su cuarto se topo con el joven en ellas. ―¡Aahh! Naruto ¡¿que demonios haces dentro de mi casa?! ¡ACASO, ESTAS LOCO!

―Casa, ¡casona! dirás. Es veinte veces mas grande que mi departamento ― asombrado.― me perdí entre la puerta uno y la doce o era catorce… en fin.

―Señorita, No se preocupe. lo sacare a patadas en un segundo.―Dijo Hio acercándose a Naruto.― Hinata levanto su mano cortándole el camino.

―Espera, Hio-san. "Si ay que sacarlo, lo sacare, y si es necesario lo are con kunais." no te preocupes.- sonrió al hombre. ―es solo un amigo insufrible. Como… kiba-kun.

―¡Que mala Hinata-chan ¿donde quedo tu cariño?― Hinata era rojo rabioso en este momento y sin poder creerlo le crecía una tremenda vena en la frente sin haber activado el Byakugan. ―No creí que tu me recibieras así. Eres igual que el teme (Y.Y) y, en sima me comparas con el perro-bruto de kiba ― dijo Naruto, con un puchero.

Hinata golpeo su frente con la mano en señal de frustración.―Por los Dioses, Naruto. ¿Como demonios entraste a mi casa.?―Naruto le dio una sonrisa de lo siento. ―No se que estupidez pregunto. Eres un Ambu ahora.

― Soy el mejor ¡dettbayo! y muy pronto próximo hokage ― respondió Naruto con una súper sonrisa marca propaganda de dentrífico con el tintineo y todo… y su dedo arriba.

―Eso si… yo no te mato primero o la misma Tsunade-Chan― el chico se sobo la nuca mientras reía.

―¿No te da gusto verme, Hina-chan? ― dándole una mirada lastimera que hizo retorcer el corazón de la hyuga hasta hacerla suspirar.

―Ni remedio tienes.― Hinata agito sus manos en señal de que Hio se retire y dejara de portarse como un chaperon. El anciano observo a Naruto un largo tiempo Con resentimiento y en contra de su voluntad dejo a Hinata con aquel rubio exasperante.

―No le caigo bien.

―Tranquilo, ningún muchacho le cae… bien y mucho menos le vas a caer si entras como un ladrón.

― ¡Ohh! Hinata. ― arrugo el ceño pretendiendo parecer ofendido. ― Pero si yo fuera un ladrón. No vendría a devolverte esto. ― Sonrío Naruto mirando a Hinata mientras le mostraba el bolígrafo en su mano.

―¡Ahhh!― el grito hizo sobresaltar a naruto el cual casi pierde el bolígrafo de las manos e equilibrándolo entre sus dedos, suspiro tranquilo. ― Naruto, eres un genio, qué bueno que lo encontraste ―grito Hinata saltando asía Naruto. Pero cuando iba a tomar el bolígrafo.

-―Ah! no no no no…―Dijo Naruto mientras movia el dedo de su mano libre negando a la hyuga mientras esta intentaba tomar el objeto en su otra mano pero le era imposible Naruto era bueno esquivando loa movimientos de la Hyuga que intentaba alcanzar inútilmente el bolígrafo del agarre firme del joven y ágil Naruto.

―Hinata-chan primero debes hacerme un favor.―Dijo serenamente Naruto.

―Un favor…― escapándosele el aire con esas dos palabras, miro a naruto tratando de ver que tipo de favor el rubio quería. Afilo un poco los ojos y le miro acusadoramente. ―¿Que clase de favor, Naruto-kun?― de desconfianza, obviamente; era el tono de voz que utilizaba.

―Debes ayudarme a conquistar a Sakura-chan. Como Tenten lo hace con Rock lee.

―¡¿Qué?!…¿Estas demente? Se te frito el cerebro, tanto golpe de sasuke-kun o de la mima Sakura creo que tanto darte de coscorrones desde pequeño por fin esta demostrando secuelas―Hinata camino a un lado de naruto subiendo las escaleras ignorandolo.

Pero Naruto se acerco fácilmente a ella, ambos estaban ya en el pasillo de la segunda planta hinata esperando que el rubio se confiara, y notando el momento justo, hizo otro inútil intento de tomar el bolígrafo Naruto se movía rápidamente parecía que danzaban por los pasillos. Naruto subía las manos Hinata las subía pero naruto volvía a bajarlas esquivando a la Hyuga una y otra vez. Naruto descuidadamente se topo con la puerta del cuarto de Hinata en sus espaldas. la curiosidad mata al gato no al zorro así que simplemente entro mientras Hinata respiraba intentando recuperar el aire. Debía entrenar mas. Naruto ni siquiera se había cansado.

― ¡OYE! ¡MOCOSO! Mira ; El cuarto de la niñata está todo raro… ― Naruto giro sobre sus pies admirando cada detalle, las paredes pintadas de un color lila oscuro con detalles blancos. ― Parece un títere sin alma ― lo único que le daba el toque de que alguien vivía ahí, eran unas cuantas fotografías de todos sus amigos intuyéndole. Sonrío. Observando luego aquella cama en el centro. Grande, estilo cama matrimonial. Con acolchado blanco, tan blanco que lo cegaba. ― ¡mira! ni conejos de colores, ni plumas, ni nada de niñatas con síndrome de mal de uchiha ― enumero el kyubi siendo como siempre bastante observador. ― debe ser una maniática como el uchiha ―recordando el cuarto de la Haruno e Ino.― aunque, me agrada el estilo. Excepto por las fotitos ¡guacala! que cursi la niña. ―Entonce Naruto vio dos pósters en la pared. Eran de cantantes.― ummm… te gusta mucho la música ―Afirmo probocando que Hinata abriera grande los ojos y viera a Naruto dentro de su cuarto inspeccionándolo todo.

―¡Sal de ahi, ahora.!― grito desde el marco de su habitación. Hinata a Naruto como si nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba furiosa, el hecho que el viniera a pedirle consejos para conquistar a Sakura le había partido en dos el corazón. Cosa que disimulo apretando los dientes.

―Hinata entonce… ¡No quieres esto! Se lo regalare al teme entonces ¡dettbayo! ―Dijo Naruto mostrándole el bolígrafo.

― ¡Trae acá eso! ¡Naruto!― Hinata hizo un ultimo intento por tomarlo, sin querer piso una bolillas de su hermana, que había dejado en el suelo. Callo sobre Naruto que intento sujetarla. Pero inútilmente ambos terminaron sobre la cama de la pelinegra en una posición bastante intima. Los labios de Hinata sobre los de Naruto. Para solo tocarlos. Pero el contacto fue lo suficiente para sonrojar a ambos. de pronto queriendo evitar el suceso Hinata tomo el bolígrafo de un estupefacto Naruto.

¡Si! Lo tengo, lo tengo - Victorio la pelinegra-debo hacer de cuenta que no paso nada. por kami que no me ponga muy roja.-pensó nerviosa. Sin aparentarlo.

-Lo lo ti..e..nes.- dijo naruto totalmente en shock.-Este, si.. Si pero emm… - Naruto. Ya no sabia que decir, el pobre no recordaba como había llegado asta allí.-"Que lindo, lo deje tartamudo" -pensó Hinata.

-Naru… naruto kun- ¿estas bien?- respiro cansada y dijo lo que supuso era lo mejor.

-" -pico mordaz kyubi. "

-Naruto kun.-dijo resignada.-te ayudare.-se que me arrepentiré de esto. -pensó.-y si no lo ayudo, quizás se de cuenta que me sigue gustando. aunque no creo que recuerde mi declaración de hace unos años.

-¿Me ayudaras?… ¿Con que?.-Naruto la miro extrañado y luego recordó.-OH.. si si.. Cierto.

-Gracias. Hinata chan- Respondió apenado.

- Naruto la miro con cara de ¿y… ahora que hacemos?

-Por que mejor no vas a tu casa te bañas te pones algo mas cómodo y dejas ese traje Ambu. luego ven, nadie nos molestara. Neji estará en misión y mi padre tiene que ir con Hanabi Chan a la región de saiga ju.- Naruto siguió mirándola como ido.. Pero escuchando todo lo que ella decía y asistiendo.

¡NARUTO! ¡Escuchas lo que digo!- Naruto se sonrojo.

-Si, lo Es..cu..che Hinata chan.- la miro algo nervioso y luego se levanto tieso de la cama, sin saber como despedirse. "le doy un beso en la mejilla o solo levanto mi mano en señal de nos vemos y desaparezco."

a Naruto le empezaba a crecer una vena en la frente. Se estaba cansando de kyubi.

-"Tengo cosas que hacer Naruto. Vete nos vemos después". ¿Si?-Naruto asistió y se fue tras una nube de humo.

Hinata tosió ahogándose con ella.- "Acaso no puede salir por la puerta como un chico normal" Pensó.

-Hina, estabas con tu novio -eh-afirmo la chica que había visto casi todo con la puerta semi abierta.

Ay estaba, la causa de sus problemas.

-"HANABI BAKA" .-grito hinata.-sorprendiendo a su hermana. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que… agrr. ya para que… De todas formas. no me escuchas. Dijo con una sonrisa de lado- Naruto kun. No, es mi novio.

-Entonces ¿por que se estaban besando? -dijo la adolescente.-hermana "soy bastante mayor, puedes decirme de esas cosas".

-"No lo suficientemente mayor. como para no poder jugar a las bolitas."¿verdad? -dijo enseñándole la pequeña bolilla del suelo.

-Ohh -se sonrojo la adolescente. -Hem.. esas cosas son… bueno, este es que… el tonto de konohamaru encontró esas de cuando éramos niñas. Recuerdas que Hio. las guardo en un frasco-Hinata asistió- y como… estábamos aburridos, terminamos jugando con ellas por toda la casa, perdón debió deslizarse por debajo de la puerta.

-Ok digamos que te creo…-miro el puchero de su hermana.-de que no entraste a mi cuarto.- sonrio- pero sabes lo que por tu culpa acabo de hacer.

-No..-la observo fijamente.-solo el beso… y escuche la cita que planeaban.

-Bese a Naruto por descuido, me tropéese y caí boca a boca con el.-la miro con algo de tristeza.- fue un accidente lo que viste.-suspiro.-el quiere a Sakura. Solo somos amigos.-apretó sus manos. La cita es solo para enseñarle a conquistar a Sakura.

-Chistoso ¿no?. Y bastante irónico.- rio.- "yo, que no logre que el se fijara en mi. Debo enseñarle a conquistar a sakura" rio, pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos. -Soy una tonta habi.- hanabi abrazo a Hinata la cual se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama.

Eres Hinata Hyuga. Ningun hombre merece tus lagrimas hermana. Además te aseguro que Naruto, siente algo por ti.- su hermana iba a hablar. Hanabi la callo- viste su reacción y solo fue un rose "verdad" . Hinata asistió no muy convencida de adonde iba su hermana.-Hinata. "Naruto esta confundido" .

-Yo, que tú… en tú lugar.

¿Que arias en mi lugar? Hanabi chan.

-Aprovecharía…

-¡Aprovechó! … ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Aprovecha! ¡tonta!. Usa tus tips de seducción para Naruto y con ellos enamóralo, sedúcelo… hazlo olvidar a la cabeza de chicle.-Hinata estaba por retar a Hanabi por decirle así a sakura, pero le pareció chistoso y no pudo.- Sonrío.-lo are.

-Aras ¿que?.

-Seduciré a Naruto kun..-

-¡Joder! ¿Qué te hicieron en tú ultima misión ?. -dijo hanabi sorprendida. Realmente no creyó convencerla tan rápido.

Hinata se sonrojo. al recordar.- ¡Nada que te importe Hana ahora sal de mi habitación, Ahora!-grito mientras le lanzaba un almohadazo a Hanabi quien reía.

.-OK, pero recuerda "algún DIA me enterare" ¬¬ - "NADA, NI NADIE. ESCAPA DE HANABI HYUGA" - Grito saliendo de la habitación.

-Hinata sonrío y luego toco sus labios. -Sabor a Ramen-Dijo en vos baja- sonrío mas. No me doy por vencida, Naruto kun. Prepárate por que Hinata Hyuga ¡te seducirá!- se sonrojo -debo dejar de salir con Ino y Hana.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto. el Fic si es mío.-. lo hago de todo corazonzote. Seee.

"No me lo niegues más"

Un muchacho de piel blanca y de estatura... digamos que era demasiado alto. se encontraba regresando a la mansión donde vivía con sus primas Hinata y Hanabi. Después de buscar por todos lados a Naruto e Hinata.

De la cual no había sabido nada, en todo el día.

"Quizás, debio volver a casa para... poder, encontrarla antes y no en la situación incomoda en la cual, la encontró". Pero Neji tenia la mala suerte de caer en el momento "MENOS INDICADO".

Pero. ¿quien, podía culparlo?. Si, últimamente se sentía loco por olvidar algunos hechos de su propia vida personal. y, Acabar, con cierto rubio que hostigaba el corazón de su prima le paresia, el mejor deporte des-estresante.

Los ojos del Hiuga se agrandaron horrorizados al escuchar la conversación de su pequeña prima con el morboso,Uzumaki. A pesar de que se dice que los ojos de los Hyuga son blancos, la forma en que sus ojos se habían abierto denotando que en realidad el iris de estos son de un color lila claro, y por ser usuario del Byakugan, quizás no lo notaban los demás.

—¡Ya Te dije, Naru! — era la voz de Hina. inconfundible.—¡basta! —Paresia molesta—¡Se mira y no se toca!.

—Oh, Hinata. Prometo... No, decirle a nadie.

¡Dije que no!

—"Déjame ver un poco mas de cerca".

Neji trago en seco y pensó. —"Queee, que carajo quiere ver ese, malnacido"

lastima que Neji, se cegaba por completo cuando de sus primas se calmo. agrandando sus oídos como un tigre al acechó.

Neji, era uno de los hombres mas apuestos de todo konohan.

Su cabello de un castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cadera. Nunca se lo soltaba, y eso era bueno, para la salud de todas las mujeres, con su cabello hasta la espalda, ya era demasiado atractivo para las jovensitas de konohan que suspiraban -enbobadas- al verle. Neji siempre, tenia que entrenar, ya sea con sus compañeros, sus primas, o su tio y, por eso se lo amarraba al final, justo en las puntas del pelo, con una liga color beage.

Esa tarde llevaba puesta, una camisa apuntada a un botón y un pantalón, ambos blancos, y alrededor de la cintura. se puede ver un accesorio marrón parecido a la bermuda, el color de su calzado negro, con calcetas negras. muy a lo Hyuga. Su tío estaba orgulloso de el.

Per la ropa no era nada, si no fuera por que el hombre tenia un cuerpo de infarto, que dejaba lucirse con cualquier prenda, por mas fea que sea.

Pasando de la moda...

En ese momento Neji Hyuga pensaba.

—¿Cual era la tecnica mas fácil para matar a Naruto Uzumaki? Obviamente, Sin que su prima lo odiara por ello.

Mientras. Neji, deseaba cortarse las orejas para no escucharlos. Lo que obviamente, estaba escuchando tras la puerta de la sala donde todas las tardes tomaban el te, con sus queridas y adoradas primas, mandaría a desinfectar cada zona tocada por ese Uzumaki.

La pobre Hinata. No, podía creer que fuera tan difícil seducir a un hombre.-Bueno- quizás si lo sabia, pero nunca creyó que lo intentaría.

-Naruto. Deja eso de una vez-dio un pequeño gemido, con un tierno mohin.

—No puedo Hinata. — Decía en un tono que aparentaba ser inocente. — intento no verlas. Pero, no puedo evitarlo. Detteballo-—suspiro derrotada. Con las mejillas sonrojadas

—Pues, ¡Ya deja de verlas! Me pones nerviosa.

—Si, no quieres que "las vea", "ni las toque". entonces ¡para que las dejas expuestas!—respondió el rubio de ojos azules algo alterado.

—Por que se me da la gana, Naruto-kun —Respondió enojada.

—Hinata. Demonios, no me digas así que se me tensa la espalda, y se me pone la piel de gallina.¡Por Dios!.—farfullo en voz baja.

—Más bien. se te tensa otra cosa, mocoso.— kyubi

—No me provoques. O... me are una lobotomía.¡BASTARDO! ¡Por lo menos para que te quiten de mi cerebro!.

-Me sorprendes.

—¿Que, que te amenace?.-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado

—No, ¡idiota! — reprocho sarcásticamente el kiuby, prosiguió — Me sorprende que sepas, que es una lobotomía.-kyubi río en sus adentros descabelladamente.

—Eh.-Naruto kun.

—¿ah?

—´¿Estas bien?, ¿Por que hablas solo?.

—¡Estoy bien!—Carraspeo un poco, avergonzado.— Hinata Chan.

—Si.

—Dime, te gusta hacerlo.— se sonrojo al estar tan serca de la chica y trato de explicarse. — ósea como lo haces, tienes una forma o es algo natural. —pregunto Naruto muy interesado.

Neji estaba mas rojo que una manzana. Pero hirviendo de ira, como una pava.

—¡No!—dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Neji respiro.

—Lo hago Naturalmente.—A Neji le volvió a faltar el aire.—lo -eh-hecho desde los exámenes jonin. No, pude evitarlo. tu sabes,Tenia que enfrentarme a mi propio primo. Pobre Neji nisan. —Hizo un puchero que a Naruto dejo idiotizado.— Tome lo primero que encontré y fue mi primera ves.

—¡por dios! Que su prima... perdiera la inocencia a temprana edad era... era su entera culpa, por que el era un cabron loco de venganza,estilo uchiha.—sintió un dolor en el pecho.

—¡Hubiera deseado verlo o tan siquiera escuchado! —soltó Naruto, como si nada. Y entonces se arrepintió. Pues sintió que un aura oscura lo acechaba.

Neji abrio la puerta de un golpe. Encontrando a un Naruto sujetando un libro. De seguro era una de esas revistas xxx de el baboso de Kakashi. See… de "tal maestro tal alumno". ¡Par de sinvergüenzas!. De seguros ellos fueron los culpables de la perdida de la inocencia de su pobre prima. Pobresita de ella, No. entiende de estas cosas.

—¡Naruto! "ahora si te llego tu hora"— en tono amenazante moviendo sus manos para crear un jutzu.

—¡¿Que?!—dejo escapar un Naruto, tembleque.

Y, encima... te haces el tonto ¡Uzumaki!."Maldita sanguijuela."— grito Neji, fuera de si.

—¿De que hablas, Neji?!

—Neji-nisan. —Espera, salto hinata poniéndose delante de Naruto, como escudo.

—No Hinata. Mandare a este sinvergüenza al otro mundo. Si es necesario, le quitare sus siete vidas.

—No soy un maldito ¡gato!.

—Es lo ultimo que te tiene que importar.—Naruto trago grueso.

—¡Byakugan!—Grito esperando dejar bastante moreteado a Naruto.

Dos minutos después…

Neji se hallaba tirado en el suelo. Cerca de este, una joven adolescente de falda corta entallada, color lila. Y una basica de tiras color blanca, con una chaqueta rosa. Y botas del mismo color. Se encontraba con una sartén en las manos. —Hana miro a Neji y luego observo al oji azul el cual tenia los ojos moreteados el labio partido y se ponía la mano izquierda en estomago.— Mi primo si que te dio, duro.— silbó . Mirando los daños una vez mas.

Al parecer estas vacaciones serán geniales yo que creí que tendría que esperar a que algo emocionante pase recién en la gran feria musical.

—¡Gracias!.—dijo Naruto.

—No me des las gracias. — sonrio y luego, arrugo el ceño.— No lo hice por ti.

Ah no? Entonces..

—Lo hice, solo por que... Si, neji-nisan rompe algo, papa hará sushi con el. Y no me conviene que se enoje, cuando llegue. Tiene que darme dinero para mi nuevo vestido de noche. — Neji. despertó, con hielo en la cabeza, la cual estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Hinata.

—¿Que paso?

—¡¿Qué… qué pasó?. Debería haberte dejado en el suelo. Te portaste muy descortés con Naruto-kun. El pobre se fue todo lastimado.

Giro su rostro para no mirarla a la cara ya que, le apenaba bastante, lo que debía preguntarle.

—¡Tienes algo con Naruto! ¡Verdad!—Afirmo.— ¿Se ven, a escondidas?—Hinata tubo ganas de reír a mas no poder. Lastima que su vida amorosa. No, era algo que le hiciera gracia realmente.

—No seas ridículo, Nisan.—Neji giro para mirarla a los ojos esta ves. Buscando, ver si mentía o desia la verdad.

—Nisan— dijo suavemente deslizando las próximas palabras con dulzura. —Tu mejor que nadie, sabe lo que siento por ese sopenco -dijo con la mirada entristecida.

—Lo amo. —suspiro, neji tomo su mano para darle fuerzas aun recostado en sus piernas.—Pero créeme cuando te digo— empezó a decir, escondiendo sus ojos debajo de su cabello. — Que nada pasa entre nosotros y solo es por que él, no me quiere.— una lagrima se deslizo, golpeando en el corazon de su hermano del alma. Neji. quiso, golpearse mil veces contra un muro o un árbol.

—Entonces — dijo soltando su mano y empezando a inclinarse para quitarse de ensima de su prima.— ¡¿que fue todo eso que escuche?!.

Hinata tomo un cuaderno. El, cuál Neji reconoció en el acto. Es el que tenia Naruto en sus manos.

—Recuerdas que una ves te conté de un Jobi oculto que tenia.-Se sonrojo..—Neji asistió.— y que no queria, que absolutamente nadie supiera, por que era un secreto entre mi difunta madre y, Yo.— neji volvió a asistir.

—lo recuerdo, Hina-chan.

—Pues, es… escribir canciones y poemas.— Se puso roja, llena de vergüenza. —Lo hago desde los exámenes jonin.—Oh,-tu primera vez… — dijo en vos baja. Hinata, ignoro a Neji y prosiguió. —Por que... cuando era niña mi madre solía hacerlas conmigo, pero cuando ella murió... yo me sentía muy triste, cuando tu apareciste... me recordaste muchas cosas que por cobarde había dejado atrás, en especial la vida que tube al lado de mi madre, y, cuando naruto me dio fuerzas para seguir, yo... yo volvi a escribir, pero cuando te creímos que habías muerto en la batalla para recuperar a sasuke-kun. Deje de hacerlo.

Neji se sorprendio— ¿Pero, por que?

—Tu eres mi hermano, mi neji-nisan. Me senti demasiado triste. Y, saber que naruto luchaba para devolverle el amor a sakura-chan trayendo devuelta a sasuke-kun, también me destrozo. No tenia deseos de nada. No tenia a mi madre, ni a mi nisan.— Neji se sorprendió, cuando esta aprovechando que el estaba acostado a lo largo del sillón para darle un abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el, Empapandole. con puro llanto la espalda. —Nunca vuelvas a dejarnos nisan. Nunca.

—Nunca.—susurro conmovido

Una vez, que se calmo.

—¡Un momento!.

—um..

—¡¿Que demonios pensaste que estábamos asiendo?!.— Al ver la cara de su primo,alzo un puño apretándolo con fuerza,igual que su ceño y sus dientes. ¡Neji-baka! pensó.

—Yo..— se sonrojo.— Hina. lo siento—respondió sintiéndose un idiota.

—Respiro cansadamente.—de acuerdo, olvidare por completo esto. Si le pides disculpas a Naruto.

—"¡JAMAS!"—Grito, hecho una furia, pero la mirada qué Hinata le mostraba lo hizo temblar.

—De acuerdo... pero, no te metas cuando me desquite con Hana por golpearme en la cabeza.

Hinata se sorprendió— ¿como sabias, qué fue Hana?.

—Su perfume, apesta más que un Zorrino.—sonrió sabiendo que hana lo escuchaba. seguramente bufando de enojo.

—Dile a la castañita (castañita; le decía por su cabellos castaños claros)—Qué tenga cuidado. "La venganza será dulce".

Hinata sonrío. Al rato Hio apareció. hizo una reverencia a los dos jóvenes.

—la señorita .Tenten. la busca señorita Hinata. —Neji se enderezo automáticamente. asombrado de ver a Tenten allí frente a el.

—Hinata, debemos hablar ¡ahora!.

—¿Sucede algo? Tenten.

—No… No, Neji.-dijo sin mirarlo.

Tenten casi No, noto a Neji. lo cual lo sorprendio a un más.

—Hinata. Podríamos hablar a solas. —dijo, nerviosa para luego suplicar con un — por favor.—los ojos de Tenten estaban al borde del llanto.

—Si, Tenten. Por supuesto. que si.—tomo la mano de tenten la cual temblaba.

—Las dejare solas.—Neji, hiso una reverenia y se fue, hacia la cocina donde se hallaba una Hana. totalmente interesada en escuchar lo que su hermana y Tenten debían hablar.

—Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, para luego casi atropellarse para apretarse a la puerta de la cocina, y ver si escuchaban algo.

Lo cual fue en vano. Nada se escuchaba. Extrañado Neji, mando a Hio a ver si las jóvenes necesitaban algo.

—Señorito neji—Neji, no pudo ocultar el tic formandose en su rostro. "señorito, ¡por dios" ese Hio". — las señorita Hina y la joven Tenten no están en la mansión.

—¡¿Que?! Las acabo de dejar allí. —Dijo tomando del cuello a Hio.—el mayordomo estaba acostumbrado y al quererlos como nietos no dijo nada. le gustaba que neji cuidara de las pequeñas princesitas de la mansión.

—Es raro Neji. — Acoto, hana tomándose la quijada.—Te has dado cuenta, Cuanto han cambiado nuestra Hinata chan y Tenten .

—¡¿Ah, que te refieres?!—pregunto, Neji quien no negó que Hinata y Tenten estaban cambiadas.

—Según tengo entendido, su ultima misión fue junto a Rock lee hace un par de meses... desde entonces actuan de manera rara. Hinata y Tenten casi no se separan.

—Creo que… solo estas "Celosa". -— tratando de tranquilizar la mente maquinadora de su joven prima.—tranquila que Yo, cuido de Hinata.

—Seee por eso, Naruto. la beso en su cuarto. Mientras tú hacías quien sabe que.—dijo Hana desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Neji, luego de salir de su estupefacción.—Pero… hina dijo, ella dijo…

—¡NARUTO! — grito, Neji por vigésima vez (quizás perdí la cuenta) en el día — ¡FREIRE, A ESE MALDITO GUSANO!.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto. el Fic si es mí de hacer lo mejor!-. lo hago de todo corazonzote. 3 :3 sé

"**No me lo niegues más"**

Miro el techo con fingido interés-"Todos cambiamos lentamente con el tiempo... Al igual que las nubes en el cielo."-pensó en vos alta. Sakura suspiro una vez mas recostada en su cama. Con la persiana baja esperando que su nuevo vecino no estuviera observándola.- "Seria patético que viera mis lagrimas, de Niñata"-pensó la peli rosa.

-Me pregunto. Si, Sasuke estará bien…¡Va!, y A mí que me importa

**-"Es malo engañarse a si misma"-**dijo su Sakura interna. Si… así es. desde hace unos días, la otra personalidad de la Haruno. había vuelto.

Sakura pensó que, con el entrenamiento de Tsunade y su madures resurgente. La otra Haruno en su cabecita había desaparecido. Pero ¡No!

Aún estaba ¡ay! esperando que, **"La víbora"**(para no decir "zorra" puesto, era o fue la sensei de sus amigos) de Anko viniera a llenarle la cabeza de basura. Y así lograr que la Sakura interna volviera de los infiernos. Esa era la razón por la que Aún no se levantaba. Los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables. Cada vez . Era peor, en su mente golpeaban las palabras de Anko.

*FB*

La puerta con el nombre "Sakura Haruno" recién pintado. Estaba siendo fijamente observado por una mujer, alta, de ojos castaño claro, Su cabello violeta atado en una cola de caballo. lleva un abrigo marrón, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. debajo una mini-falda naranja oscura, así como un protector de frente, un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón, un reloj de pulsera, y espinilleras.

también lleva una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conecta a la falda que tiene una hoja-como el apéndice. El Sello Maldito del Cielo , que tiene la aparición de tres Tomoe , se encuentra en la parte posterior de su cuello en el lado izquierdo.

Estuvo a punto de entrar sin permiso. Pero la secretaria le llamo la atención. Y le pidió esperar mientras ella entraba y luego aparecía en la puerta nuevamente, para hacerla pasar -rodó los ojos con exasperación. realmente odiaba los protocolos.-

-Hola rosadita, ¿como dices que te va?-dijo observando a la mujer de pie, cerca de unos estantes, con papeles en las manos.

Sakura era una mujer joven su pelo de color rosa brillante, de grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca. De niña, fue blanco de burlas con frecuencia debido a su frente de tamaño regularmente grande, que causo el apodo de "Frente de Marquesina".

Debido a esto, de niña solía llevar el flequillo sobre la frente y aun seguía esa costumbre. Quizás era lo único que la joven no, a querido cambiar de si misma. su vestimenta era una camisa blanca con tres botones desprendidos y una falda tubo que terminaba diez centímetros arriba de sus rodillas. Con una bata medica blanca la cual llevaba abierta. esto se atribuía al calor de la temporada.

Alzo los ojos de los archivos que tenia en las manos, por encima de las gafas para dirigirle una mirada de maestra de escuela, casi regañona. Parecía un poco desconcertada por su presencia, y le señalo una silla mientras se desplazaba para situarse detrás de una mesa abarrotado de papeles.

Anko observó la silla como si fuera la entrada a su ejecución.-nego provocando un suspiro de exasperación por parte de Sakura.

-Supe, …eh -Miro como Sakura movía de un lado a otro con carpetas medicas y revisaba algunas con extremo cuidado. -Bueno.- prosiguió. - Que Kakashi hablo con Tsunade para darte otro puesto en el hospital "nuevo" que Naruto, ayudo a construir con los muchachos.- trato de encontrar una reacción en la Haruno- Es increíble que ese chico aun no se pusiera al mando como Hokage con tanta alusión e ilusión que se hacia.

- Naruto, sabe que una ves, como Hokage las cosas cambiaran. solo aprovecha el tiempo con sus amigos. A empezado a tomar las cosas con mas calma… -sonrío Sakura para si misma pensando en su rubio amigo. - además esta a cargo del cuidado de Sasuke y para ambos es lo mas importante.

-Creo… qué té equivocas.-Sakura se detuvo y observo a Anko quien se había sentado sobre el borde de un escritorio…

-Sakura elevo su ceja izquierda con sorpresa . Pasos sus manos entrelazadas por debajo de su meton-¿A que viniste, Anko?- dijo seria Sakura. sintiendo algo extraño en el ambiente.-según tengo entendido este no es tu sector favorito.-sus ojos brillaron debajo de sus anteojos de leer.

- ¡Oh vamos! Sakura, por que evades mi pregunta.-la miro con una sonrisa inocente, poco creíble según Sakura.-es increíble como los hombres caen ante ti. ¿verdad? Primero Naruto aunque era un mocoso pero aun, tienes ese toque con el. Luego lee aunque pobre peque es tan poco Hem… ¡bueno! poco todo. -sonrío con maldad. Demostrando su faceta de bruja.- Y- ¡claro! Kakashi que te cuida y hasta párese te admira como si tú, fueras el ángel de sus sueños.

-Interesante- comento Sakura- No sé qué decirle. pero le aseguro que si en el futuro necesitó, una consejera amorosa. "usted" No será a quien acuda.

-Mira niña "NO ME PROBOQUES"-

-¿A si que… es por eso? Sientes "celos" de mi relación con Kakashi sensei. Eso es tan patético de su parte "SEÑORA ANKO"

Anko, inmune a sus palabras. respondió - Pero no soy tan patetica como tú.

- Al menos… yo no lloro por los rincones por mí "Sasuke kun" cuando nadie me ve. - Anko se deslizo fuera del escritorio y puso con fuerzas sus manos enzima de esté y luego observo fijamente a Sakura.

-Escúchame, ¡me importa tres carajos!, Si, juegas con el escuincle de Uzumaki o con Lee- su tonos de vos era grave pero aun así bastante bajo, como si fuera una confidencia.-solo mantente lejos de Kakashi

-Oh

- lo lamentaras- Sakura se sorprendió ante esa amenaza. lo cual se vio en sus ojos.

-De que te sorprendes blanquita.

- Déjate de apodos banales, Anko. Creí que, ya habíamos pasado los ¡¿que?! 7 años. Llamas mocosos a Naruto y lee pero "tú" actúas mas como una mocosa altanera. Como te atreves a venir a mí trabajo. A hablarme de estupideces.-Sakura sentía que la sangre le hervía- No tienes cara, para venir a mezquinar a Kakashi. Ni, a creer "saber" ¡como es mi relación, con el puto mundo!

-¡Valla! mira tan inocente que se te ve. Pero sacas garras cuando mas te conviene.

-Te advierto que dejes de decir cosas tan frívolas y faltas de carácter. No solo me joderas a mi, regando por hay ¿Quién sabe que cosas…?. de mi y de Hatake. Este "supuesto romance" que dices que tengo con Kakashi Hatake también lo afectaras a él. Y entiéndelo de una buena vez Anko. No ay, ni habrá, nada en absoluto. Entre nosotros dos. nada mas que una relación sensei-alumna. KAKASHI No siente nada por mi. Él es… solo es… "mi amigo" y confió en él ciega mente.

- Creí que dijiste que era tu "sensei" y tu solo su.. "alumna" - sonrío con arrogancia al ver el sonrojo en la pelirosa. -Mira niña yo solo quiero que te alejes de él. Deja de buscarlo para que sea tu maldito pañuelo de lagrimas.

-Kakashi es buena persona solo intenta ayudarme.

-Kakashi "esto" Kakashi lo "otro" -Dijo burlando la vos de Sakura.- Ni siquiera le dices Kakashi-sensei - las palabras de Anko resonaron. Dejándola perpleja. Ni ella se había dado cuenta de que ya no le llamaba así - Mira, se como tu lo ves . Pero créeme kakashi siente algo por ti.

- Tienes miedo de algo qué ¡no, existe!

-Te equívocas. No es miedo lo que tengo. Bueno… no es miedo a perderlo. Kakashi nunca fue mió. - una leve media sonrisa apareció en el rostro e la ambu. - Lo reconozco..

**-¡la víbora tiene sentimientos, ¡órale!-**Sakura Inter 1er aparición :3

-¡Demonios!. Callo de pronto. No quería irse por las ramas. - entonces . ¿Por que vienes aquí, a decirme todo esto?

-Eh -visto como Kakashi se a estado acercando más ti, y tengo miedo. De que se lastime de nuevo. Como paso con…- volvió a callar. Y dé alguna forma Sakura sabia a quienes se refería Anko. (Rin y Obito) los ojos de Sakura se pusieron de un rosa cristalino. Se llenaron de tristeza.

-Por eso no te preocupes.-suspiro cansadamente.-Si, descubro qué "Kakashi" siente Algo más por mí, como tú dices.-apretó sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza. Yo misma me encargare de quitarle ese sentimiento.-Se miraron atentamente- Puedes retirarte Anko.

Y así en una bola de humo desapareció sabiendo que no había mas de que hablar.

-Sakura respiro sintiendo un gran peso en sus hombros. Sin saber, que en los próximos días seria un peso en su corazón.

Cuando estaba por recostarse en su silla. La humareda regreso justo en el medio de su oficina.-¡¿Y ahora que?!

-¡Sakura! As visto a Hinata.- La peli-rosa nego..-Y a Naruto, este ultimo lo nombro con rencor en cada letra de su nombre.-Sakura que veía las llamas en sus ojos, negó velos mente.

-Si. lo ves. Dile que si se acerca a mi prima nueva mente "lo convertiré en su comida preferida". -para todo el que conocía a Naruto, sabia que ese comida era Ramen. Sakura al instante Se imagino un tazón de ramen con la cara de sufrimiento de Naruto en el.- trago grueso. - Mientras un Neji furioso desaparecía de su oficina. Pero, qué pasaba con la gente.

-Matare a Naruto… - murmuro Sakura mirando en el suelo donde antes estaba Neji. La alfombra nueva, que le costo una fortuna, ahora manchada de lodo.

- **Tendrias que hacer pagar a Neji.**

**- **¡¿Qué!? Con el carácter que se carga. Ni loca.

-**Cobarde-**dijo Sacura inter.

-Cobarde, pero hermosa. No quiero morir joven. El mundo no merece perder tanta belleza.

**-Obvio, ****:3 ****eres yo después de todo.- **ambas Sakura rieron macabramente asustando a la pobre secretaria adolescente.

*OUT-FB*

Umm "ni modo" otro día intentando olvidar a Sasuke kun.

Otro día intentando evitar a Naruto y Rock lee.

Otro día intentando saber que sentía su Sensei por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto. el Fic si es mío. Tratare de hacer lo mejor!-. lo hago de todo corazonzote. 3 :3 sé

"No me lo niegues más"

Las mujeres de Konoha. Observaban embelezadas, la figura de un joven que caminaba por entre los puestos de la calle central.

De piel pálida y cabello corto, puntiagudo de un color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro.

Con una mirada extravagante la cual parecía a veces, carecer de pupilas .

extrañamente el hombre no tiene cejas. sus párpados ennegrecidos desde su nacimiento debido al insomnio provocado por el Shukaku.

La palabra "amor" (爱, Ai) en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Todo provocaba el romanticismo latente en las jóvenes enamoradizas de konoha.

Su flequillo separado en la parte izquierda, haciendo al kanji (amor) más visible.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón largo de color blanco, una remera bordo con cuello en v. y unos zapatos negros haciendo juego con su cinto.

No podía llevar puesta su ropa cotidiana, Temari y el fastidioso de kankuro se lo habían prohibido. Y no les hubiera hecho caso, pero simplemente no deseaba discutir, como Kasekage de suna se sentía algo cansado. Y estás eraan, "una especie de vacaciones", Aunque eran pocos los que, No. sabían quien era él. Ni, qué pertenecía a "La Aldea Oculta de la Arena"

Nunca pensó encontrarse en la situación en la que se encontraría. le habían aconsejado buscar una "Esposa" .Cuándo Gaara nunca había tenido "ni siquiera una novia o amigovía" .

Se sentía algo apenado de pedirle a una muchacha de Suna salir. Eso no iba con él. El buscar una esposa siendo tan joven, No. iba con el. Nada, iba con él no entendía por que tenían qué imponerle tantas tonterías.

Temari le consejo ir a Konoha quizás el salir con chicas que no vería todo los días. Seria menos presión para él.

Kankuro, le aconsejo practicar. Gaara se negó rotundamente a practicar delante del espejo. Eso no era su estilo.

Kankuro se preguntaba "Si, Gaara realmente tenia un estilo, Se sorprendería de ser así.

Una mujer le ofreció un canasto con fruta, el muchacho dudo. Pero termino aceptándola. asistió hacia a la mujer dándole una pequeña sonrisa.-Gracias.- La mujer ruborizada se alejo para luego volver a los cotilleos con las otras mujeres. Se acercó hasta una plazoleta. tomo asiento en una Banca, pudo observar a lo lejos a una pelirosa y un peliblanco discutiendo acaloradamente.

La canasta reposaba a un costado de Gaara. de pronto una chica levantó la canasta. Tomo una fruta de color roja como el cabello del chico. Lo observo y luego la mordió con bronca. Sin preguntarle si podía, simplemente Se sentó a un lado de él.

Gaara observo a la chica el pelo castaño, unas cejas finas y extrañamente negras "cuando su cabello era castaño" , los típicos ojos del Clan Hyūga, lleva puesto una camisilla tipo shinobi y las sandalias típicas de los ninjas. sorprendentemente su ropa estaba cubierta por pedazos de "frutas y verduras" al igual que su cabello los trozos de lechuga colgaban por los mechones de pelo. bananas embarrando una parte de su rostro. cáscaras de huevo en su hombro el cual corrió ella misma incomoda con uno de sus dedos, al notar que Gaara la observaba.

¿Qué nunca viste una linda chica disfrazada de comida.?-Bufo molesta.-él negó.

-eh. peleado con gente extraña pero no tanto.

-Creí que las frutas y verduras debían comerse. No, vestirse.-la muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada.- Gaara recordó las palabras de Temari: "Trata de hacer una conversación sencilla. bromea con un tema halágala, hazla sentir que es tú centró de atención.-Aunque… la idea es interesante. De que me aconsejarías disfrazarme.

-Conviértete en humo y esfúmate.-Dijo mordiendo su manzana aun mas molesta. Pero Gaara podía notar un pequeño temblor en su mano. Y las lagrimas tentando por salir.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.-la miro de reojo observando hacia delante. Donde miraba la chica. Ya el peliblanco y la pelirosa no se veían. se pregunto que habría pasado para que discutieran así.-pero si, podría convertirme en arena.

-La arena es entupida. Se te mete en la ropa y pica.

-ummm… ¿No… te gusta la arena?-la vio negar

-"No me gusta nada hoy" -lanzo lo que quedaba de la manzana en un canasto cercano a ellos. Para luego tomar otra. y morderla de nuevo con furia.

-No me gustan las ferias, no me gustan los vestidos, no me gustan los chicos, no me gustan las verduras, ni los huevos, no me gusta la forma fría en que mi padre nos trata. Aveces deseó qué mama siga con nosotras -dijo bajando sus rostro ocultando su mirada con sus cabellos.

-Gaara sintió pena por la pequeña. De seguro había tenido un mal día. Se recordó a si mismo anhelando el cariño de su padre.

-Pero, sobre todo odio a las niñas con nombre tontos como "Moegi". -Se quito las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Ya veo.

-Lo siento. Ni siquiera te conozco.-dijo bruscamente.

-Disculpa pero quizás "Si." -eh.-¿Eres algo de Hyuga?

-"No, solo llevo los ojos Byakugan por que están de moda". ¡Tu que crees!-sarcásticamente sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Lo siento quise decir de Hyuga Hinata.

-Pues. Si, "algo" es ser su hermana menor. Si lo soy.

-Ya veo.-sonrío.- eres Hanabi Hyuga.

-No. "Soy Tsunade-sama, pero sin melones".-el chico sonrío levemente, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Te molesta si te pregunto algo.

-Me molesta, qué me preguntes, si me molesta..-lo observo de reojo- es un país libre. Al menos asta que Tsunade apueste su puesto, por algo de sake.

-¿Por que tu cabello es castaño?.-dijo pasando una de sus manos por el pelo de la chica. haciendo que pedazos de lechuga le cayeran enzima. Recuerdo… que era negro.

-Perdón.-dijo extrañada volteando a verlo. -¿Nos conocemos?-intento recordarle pero, nada venia a su mente del chico guapo en frente de ella.

-Te vi. en los Exámenes Chūnin -La miro- estabas con tu padre.

-¡¿Mi padre?! El, no fue a mi Examen chunin.-el sonrío.

-No. Me refiero al mió y el de tu hermana Hinata. Te recuerdo, te veías muy seria. -Como ahora. pensó- pero recuerdo muy bien. que tu cabello era negro. Paso una mano por su cejas- así de este color. Era muy bonito.-termino, alejando su mano.

-ah- eres ese chico extraño de la arena.-se ruborizo. tapándose la boca.-lo siento, no. debí decir eso. Es que a veces mi boca no puede permanecer cerrada sin decir una tontería lo siento.

-Si, lo soy. -Dijo serio.-me dirás ahora-hanabi lo miro extrañada.-Oh- si claro.

-Fue la Baka de Tsunade.- Bufo al recordar.-estábamos en misión. la primera con mi equipo.

-Creí que estudiabas con tu padre.

-Eso… es largo de contar. Mejor déjame terminar de contarte esto.-el asistió.-teníamos que conseguir un pergamino de transformación muy especial. El cual serviría para camuflar a ninjas en misiones difíciles.-encontró una banana en la canasta escondida debajo de todo y sonrío era su fruta favorita..

-Por lo que noto. pudiste encontrarlo. Acaso, lo usaste en ti misma.

-No fue mi culpa. "Cumplo ordenes al pie de la letra" , le lleve a Tsunade el pergamino. Ella lo tomo y empezó a recitarlo.- al parecer quería el ju Tzu para que su cabello luzca un color neutro. Por que según Shizune, "Tsunade-sama siente que le estaban saliendo canas. Y no quiere que Naruto le llame vieja".

-Pero salio mal y el ju Tzu reboto ocasionando que tu cabello cambiara de color.

-Intente regresarlo pero no pude.. - hizo un puchero.-padre se enojo con migo y me impidió pedirle ayuda a alguien. También le prohibió a Tsunade hacer algo al respecto.

- De seguro, a konohamaru, no le gusta mi cabello. Por eso ahora sale con la corniolota.-¡¿corniolota?!- Si, corniolota. A si le digo a Moegi. Tiene un peinado raro parecen dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza.

-Creo, que tienes mucha imaginación.-dudo de decir algo, pero hoy no paresia el mismo.-si a el no le gustas solo por que cambiaste el color de tu cabello. Debe ser un completo tonto.-hana se sonrojo.

-Ese tal konohamaru tiene algo que ver con que vinieras -eh.- Hem… vestida así.-ella asistió.

-Algo así-se mordió el labio- veras… Yo iba muy campante saltando de rama en rama. Mirando las aves cantar. Muy feliz por que había dejado malhumorado a Mi primate Neji nisan. Provoqué, que mi próximo cuñado besara a mi hermana "accidentalmente"- me sentía cupido pero sin pañal. ¡Asco!

-Gaara contubo una risa.

-había evitado una masacre en casa, Conseguido que padre. no me llevara a una reunión aburrida en "Saega ju" diciéndole que el hijo del terrateniente "quería, con migo". Mi padre es muy celoso. Desistió de llevarme.-Si supiera, que ya había tenido tres novios Hiashi hubiera tenido un infarto hace tiempo-Pensó. Gaara carraspeó para sacarla de su nube.- y saldría con un vestido nuevo en la próxima feria. Lo mejor de todo iría con konohamaru.- su sonrisa se apago.

-¿El te planto, para ir con esta chica Moegi?- Ella negó.

-No, el no había quedado con migo. Pero, Moegi. sabia que yo se lo pediría. Sabia que hoy se lo diría… Es una traidora…

- Entonces te encuentras embadurnada de comida por…

-Por…

*FB*

Hanabi había divisado a konohamaru.-sonrío-hoy es el día, es mi día de decírtelo.-dijo con convicción.-se había salido de su entrenamiento antes. Solo para verle antes de que anochezca.

Pero ay estaba. La pegajosa. La corniolota. Feliz de la vida lanzándose a los brazos de su hombre y besándolo de prepo para luego mirar hacia donde ella estaba y sonreírle con malicia.

-Oh-. Hana, cometería zorricidio. toricidio o lo que sea… pero de seguro incluiría el homicidio. El hecho que konohamaru no la alejara de el. Había quebrado por completo su corazón. Como una paleta azucarada pisada mil veces en el suelo. la cual nadie levantaría ni sacudiría la tierra. Pero no lloraría. no ella era una Hyuga y en su familia no existía la palabras "perdedora" ni "llorona" pero si existía la palabra "venganza"

-hijo de la…

-Me las pagaran. Ambos. Ella por buscona. él, por idiota.

-Konohamaru, quédate un ratito mas con migo.-dijo moegi con vos melosa..-lo cual asqueo a Hanabi. Y salio en busca de alguien en especial. Antes de que su presa se fuera. Y la perdiera de vista.

-No puedo. Tengo que hablar con Naruto y Tsunade. Se me hace tarde.-dijo serio y desapareció antes de que la rubia pudiera siquiera besarle en el cachete. Al menos.

-bufo molesta. Pero se alegro que Hanabi no viera la frialdad de konohamaru con ella.

Hanabi encontró lo que buscaba saliendo de la tienda de flores de Ino san. shikamaru como siempre estaba con esa expresión de pereza y cansancio, lleva su cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y sus orejas con pendientes, llevaba puesta una camisa negra de manga larga con un par de pantalones y sandalias que le combina, y en las muñecas y tobillos como siempre tiene forrada unas mallas.

Hanabi se puso en su camino, y si él, quería ir hacia la izquierda ella iba hacia la izquierda si él, volvía a la derecha ella también lo hacia.

-¿Quieres bailar?.-con el seño fruncido.-no eres mi tipo. Soy muy alto para ti peque..-hana levantó una pierna para golpearlo. Pero el simplemente uso sus sombras para evitarlo.

-¿Hyuga, que quieres?-

-Tengo una propuesta para ti. -Sonrío.-

-No me gustan las propuestas de las mujeres. suelen ser muy problemáticas.

-Te gustara..-lo miro, el deshizo el zhu Tzu de sus sombras.

-Habla.

-Si me ayudas. Te conseguiré una cita con Mi sensei.

.¿Tu sensei. No, es Thunade?. No me gustan las viejas.'

-No, es Temari.

-¿Temari, esta aquí? Pregunto sorprendido.-medito unos minutos al verla asistir. Suspiro derrotado.

-TSK."Quisiera ser libre, como las nubes que vagan por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación." por que, la vida debe ser tan problemática.

- Para ti, respirar es problemático.-chasqueo la lengua. Copiando los gestos del Nara.

-Dime. ¿Que tengo que hacer Hyuga?-Hana sonrío como el gato cheshire en Alicia y el país de las marmotas.

¡Oiga! ¡señor! ¡señor!. Tome, le doy todas estas monedas de oro. Si, me permite tomar todas las verduras y frutas que posee en su tienda. De seguro no usare todas. y usted ganaría buen dinero.

El hombre asistió. La bolsa con monedas estaba repleta y la fruta ya se estaba echando a perder. Era el mejor negocio de su vida. diviso un cartel y sonrió mas. La cara le dolería luego. Puedo usarlo. -le pregunto al señor señalando el cartel.

-¡tómelo!, tómelo. Es suyo dijo el hombre amablemente.

Unos minutos mas tarde Moegi vio a lo lejos a hana sacudiendo sus manos llamándola.

-¡Moegi!.- grito ¡Moegi!.-repitió con una falsa sonrisa. la Habia hecho llamar, con un pequeño niño. Al cual le tubo que dar dos monedas. Adiós a todo su dinero. Pero valdría la pena. Ella, aria que lo valiera.

-La joven sorprendida por la sonrisa que hana le daba se acercó.-mas falsa no puede ser..-pensó.

Moegi, linda que bueno que viniste.-cerro los ojos. Sabes ay un dicho que dice "se mira y no se toca". No puedo creer lo que me hiciste eres una traidora, cruel y manipuladora…

Moegi sintió que no debió aceptar verla. Sabia que hanabi era vengativa pero nunca había comprobado cuanto. Quiso moverse pero simplemente estaba atrapada de seguro por un jut su. En el medio de la calle de frente a hana estaba moegi y detrás de ella se hallaba un chico que no paraba de bostezar.

-Apúrate Hyuga. Estoy cansado, y es hora de mi siesta.-dijo shikamaru.

-SI -coloco el cartel frente a la muchacha la cual tenia un kimono de color violeta con flores rosadas.

-¿Qué dice, ese cartel? ¿que haces? suéltenme.

"Tiro al blanco, el que le de mas tiros en el rostro en 5 minutos, se ganara: una cena gratis en el restauran Ichiraku Ramen" . La tentación de una comida gratis provocó que mas de uno le lanzara lechuga tomate todo lo que había en los cajones delante de Moegi. Moegi sentía la rabia subir por su sangre. Hana no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo.

Pasado los 5 minutos Moegi se encontraba hecha un desparpajo toda desaliñada con los pelos llenos de huevo y los trozos de tomate en la nariz.

Hubo empate así que Hana iba a proseguir con un desempate pero shikamaru estaba cansado y simplemente se quedo dormido de pie. Liberando a Moegi de su ju Tzu.

Hana, no la vio venir simplemente sintió como un tomate volaba hacia su rostro.

Las dos empezaron a pelear. Moegi la tomaba del cabello Hana le lanzaba patadas. Intentando alejarla. Pero le causaba dolor al sentir como jalaba de su cabello. Así que le dio un poco del mismo dolor a Moegi. Ambas hincadas en el suelo tirando el cabello de una y de la otra. insultándose

La gente pidiendo "pelea" "pelea" mas de un morvoso queria verlas en el lodo o peor lanzarles agua. Se arrastraban por el suelo. Hana sobre Mogoe y luego Mogoe sobre Hana.

-Era Mio. Solo, Mio.

-La que lo ve primero, se lo queda.

-La que lo ve mejor, se lo queda.

-Eso. No, es justo tu tienes el Byakugan.

-La vida no es justa.

-La mía si. Soy su novia después de todo.

-Zorra.

-Perra, te gusta el tomate pues..¡toma! estas muy huesuda y fea- Ensucio su cara con tomate.

-Idiota

-Cornuda.

-Por ti seguro que no.

-¡Te Hare, tragar tierra! "Moegi" . "Nunca te metas con una Hyuga".

-Shikamaru despertó por el golpe que Ino le dio.

-¡Oye! Idiota, qué haces aquí, todavía. Dijiste que no me ayudarías con las cajas por que tenias que hacer cosas con tu madre ¡mentiroso!

-Ino, eso dolió, bestia.

-¿A Quién le llamas bestia?-dijo con llamas en los ojos. de pronto recordó a la hermana de su mejor amiga y ala niña que le ayudaba en la tienda. El clon. de Sakura. Copiaba todo lo que la frentona hacia.

-¡Che! Ustedes. Levántense y salgan de mi vista ahora! Si las veo pelear de nuevo. Tu Hana me encargare que Hiashi se entere del espectáculo dado y que Neji te castigue con dos semanas sin entrenamiento. y tu Moegi tu madre sabrás donde te metes en las tardes y que ya andas saliendo con un chico. Amenazo sabiendo que la madre de Moegi era bastante rigorosa con su hija y nada permisiva.

Ambas suspiraron pero siguieron viéndose con el odio creciendo en sus ojos. Ambas jurándose que eso no terminaba ahí.

¿¡Que esperan!? -grito ino. - A donde creen qué van- dijo cuando las vio empezar a caminar.

-Dijiste que nos vallamos respondió rezongando Hana.

-Y que dijeron. "Esta se queda a limpiar los trastos sucios.".Pues. No, acá no hay Sirvientes, ni Mamis. ¡A limpiar las dos!.

- limpien todo esto.

-¡Pero ella fue! -Ino, asesino a Moegi con la mirada.- Los vecinos no necesitamos la mugre en las calles da mala pinta a los negocios. Muévanse limpien todo.

-Tu, que dijiste, esta es la mía "soldado que huye sirve pa. otra vuelta. ¡qué té crees! -dijo tomando a shikamaru del cuello.- Pensaste que te salvarías. Recoge todo esto ¡ahora.!

-¿que problemática?.

-Seee… y me gusta serlo-respondió Ino viendo como limpiaban todo. Mientras la gente observaba. -¡Ustedes!, qué miran "largo"-Grito furiosa. la gente huyó despavorida.

-Ino, te eh dicho que eres el sueño de todo hombre.-dijo sarcástico.

-No, pero seré tu pesadilla si me sigues fastidiando.

*OUTFB*

-Y así termine aquí.

-Comiéndote mi fruta .-dijo mirando la canasta vacía.

-Lo siento. "No controlo mi apetito cuando estoy nerviosa".

-Por que estarías nerviosa. Te vengaste de moegi

-Si pero ahora ella se hará la victima con él. Konohamaru me odiara.

Las lagrimas volvieron a Hana quien se las quitaba evitando que Gaara la viera. -se ve linda -pensó Gaara. extrañándose de pensar, que alguna chica es linda.

-No caigas por amores debes de levantarte.-dijo levantándose de la banca y ofreciéndole la mano a Hana.-Cuenta con un servidor si lo que quieres es vengarte. Y le sonrío.- Hana acepto su mano y empezaron a caminar.

-Espero que mi padre no este aun en casa. No quiero que me vea así.

Gaara no se despidió. Simplemente la siguió. de pronto el hablo.

-Una pregunta. ¿Como pensabas, convenser a mi hermana de salir con shikamaru nara?.

-¿Tu hermana?. No, no yo no le dije que mi sens… -habrio los ojos sorprendida. - Eres el hermano de mi sensei. OH.- lo siento- empezó a decir dándole reverencias. -¡Tu eres gaara!. Mi hermana me había hablado de ti. Eres Kasekage de suna.¡que tonta soy! Papa me matara.

-Tranquila. No me gusta el protocolo, y yo no le diré nada a tu padre… te lo aseguro. Será nuestro secreto le guiñó un ojo. causando un nuevo sonrojo en la chica.

Ojala llegué pronto a casa o mi corazón explotara. Como neji hara explotar a Naruto. Me pregunto si ya lo alcanzo.-pensaba la joven Hyuga.

Lejos de allí dos jóvenes, habían tenido una conversación de vida o muerte.

Tenten miraba de reojo la reacción de Hinata esperando que esta no se desmayara de la impresión.

-¿Estas segura?.-preguntaba Hinata.

-Tenten asistió.-Muy segura…¿Qué haremos, Hinata?

-Tranquila Tenten no creo que nos encuentren pronto. Estábamos bajo falsas identidades.

-Pero, Tsunade dijo…-Hinata la corto.

-Se lo que dijo.-Tenten suspiro-lo siento Tenten. Estoy muy nerviosa.

-Lose. Y no solo por esto.

-Ambas, estamos alteradas por la misma razón.-dijo hinata

-¿En cuantos días crees que llegaran a aquí?

-En dos, tal ves, tres días con suerte para nosotras. Dependiendo de que tan desesperados están por encontrarnos.

-¡Demonios! -estaban atrapadas.

-Calma Hinata. Al menos tu no tienes que hacer de celestina.

-Hinata rio con amargura.-si tengo. Naruto me pidió ayuda. por que lee te la pidió a ti. A si que cuenta con migo para lo que quieras….

¿¡Que!? lo cortare en trozos, lo are picadillo, lo convertiré en piña colado. Le romperé su mandarina en gajos. ¡Ese idiota! despistado patoso. ¡Que demonios hace Neji que no lo frito, aún!

Jaja- Tranquila Tenten. No pasa nada. quizás lo supere mejor.

-Después, de todo creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento.

-Tenten se ruborizo.-Hinata-prometiste no contarlo.

-Y no lo -eh- echo. Lo que paso en la misión, se queda entre nosotras. Al menos claro que quieras que se lo diga a rock lee si no te animas.

-¡Estas loca! Doy gracias que no se acuerde.

-¿Que tal si lo hace?. Y se esta haciendo el tonto.

-Naa, conozco a lee. El no lo recuerda y tu no se lo recordaras.

-Pero, ahora a lo que voy Naruto es el rey de los idiotas " que lata" el cabeza de piña pidiéndote conquistar a Sakura. Ósea que tienes ella. Estoy pensando en teñirme el pelo de rosa. Crees que tu hermana me diga como.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntárselo. Además anda celosa de ti. Asta me pregunto si teníamos una relación de mujer a mujer.- ambas rieron.

-Esta Hanabi y su imaginación.

Jaja si le dije que no se preocupara que las prefería "rubias" como Ino -jaja -rieron mas aun.

- ¡oye! soy mas bonita que la Inocerda.-hizo un puchero.

Sakura se sentía, tonta por haber evitado a kakashi desde la conversación con Anko pero no tenia el valor justo para decirle al peliplata lo que debía decirle.

-Deberé disimular, cuando lo tenga cerca.-pensaba Sakura mientras corría en dirección a su encuentro.

Llego con la respiración entrecortada. El la observo mientras tomaba exageradamente oxigeno luego de su corrida.

-¿Por qué rallos tenia que esperarla tan lejos.?-pensó Sakura. Si, el ojee perla tuviera un interés en ella, no seria mas atento a cosas como no dejarla correr una maratón donde podría desfallecer de tanto correr.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Sakura?-Dijo relajado. Mientras seguía mirando el icha icha. en sus manos y al mismo tiempo -Ella, sabia- la observaba. Con esa pose de.. "me importa un rábano el mundo" . era tan típica de él. Apoyado en aquel árbol. Tan sugerente y apetecible para la vista femenina, que lo observaba complacida con su sola presencia.

Sakura no contesto se quedo unos minutos entre tomar aire y observar al peli platinado. ¿Como se le ocurría. a Anko qué Kakashi Hatake sintiera algo, por ella?. Era total y plenamente Entupido.

-Llegas tarde, Sakura.-Está vez, lo afirmó, y asta sonó algo.¿¡molesto!?

-Lo siento.- dijo sakura quien se incorporo y empezó caminar unos paso hacia kakashi.

-Pero… venia caminando, por el temible camino de la vida.-el alzo una ceja-Y me cruce con una viejecita-No, pudo verla. pero sabia que bajo la mascara, ya había logrado una pequeña sonrisa.-de pronto. Pensé que quería un consejo medico. Pero No. ¿sabes que me pidió?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué té pidió, Sakura?!.- Dijo con una vos, que ella no supo identificar, mientras guardaba su revista enrollándola y colocando esta, en su bolsillo pudo evitar sentirse como una gata acorralada, al ver como la observaba fijamente, aunque kakashi se encontraba a una distancia prudente. lo malo es que no duro mucho aquella distancia, por que el, se movió de su posición en el árbol y empezó a acercarse.

-¿Qué si… mi…-O joder ella no era tartamuda. Esa, era Hinata.- M-Mi sensei era soltero ¡si eso! Pues su hija estaba locamente enamorada de el.- Y no era mentira, muchas mujeres preguntaban a sakura por su sensei, apezar de la aparente cicatriz que ocultaba en su rostro. para muchas kakashi era el hombre perfecto. y un sueño erótico hecho realidad.

-¡¿Y.Y que le dijiste..?!-pregunto kakashi. pregunto y Sakura noto lo sexy que el único ojo visible se veía delante de ella. cuando estaba serio.

-Ah.-

Continuara y en el próximo kata programa "SASUKE-TEME VS KAKASHI" O.o ¿Qué' ¿Por qué'? ¿Cómo? ¿cuando?

"Nadie me hablo de esto" . ¡Producción!

Si les pasa algo a mis sex simbols ¬¬ ¡MATARE A ALGUIEN!

GRACIAS A:

dniizz

lem0n-chan

NeoElMostWanted

POR SUS REVIEWS. :D Y GRACIAS AL RESTO POR GASTAR SU PRECIADO TIEMPO EN LEER :3 3 HASTA LA PROXIMA.

-"Gracias al cielo en este capitulo. Neji, no me hizo nada"

-¿¡Quien dijo que te librarías de mí, Naruto. "Eres hombre muerto". "Tendrán que buscar al sexto hokage antes de tiempo" "Te dejare sin descendientes, cabron".

-¡Neji! suelta eso… Neji ¡no!- se ve a Neji con unas tijeras enormes de podar.

Naruto despertó sintiendo la transpiración en su piel.-"Fue una pesadilla, dettebayo". Se levanto para refrescarse abrió el grifo del agua caliente y entonces se miro al espejo.

-¡NOOOO!- El cabello de Naruto estaba todo mal cortado parecía pelón de cada lado solo tenia un poco de pelo en el medio del casco Y.Y ¡por que!

JAJAJA -MÍRATE PARECES UNA MOFETA, FEA-KYUBI REIA- JURO QUE AMO A ESE CHICO HYUGA.- JAJAJA

-¡ESO TE PASA POR BESAR A MI PRIMA! Decía, En vos alta Neji para que Naruto lo escuchara. Se encontraba sobre el techo del departamento de Naruto-¿Qué era lo que siempre dice Naruto? A Sí… ¡DETEBAYO!- Se fue tarareando como nunca una canción.

- Ino, lo vio. Primero pensó que había usado demasiados químicos en la mañana y alucinaba cosas. Pero luego se dios cuenta que realmente era Neji. Miro al cielo. Y dijo algo que le salio del corazón. -Que problemáticos..- O.o abrió los ojos grandes.-debo dejar de juntarme con shikamaru. Por cierto creo que olvide algo..pensó la rubia.

Shikamaru despertó en medio de la calle… bostezó. Otra ves me quede dormido. "Que fastidio" pensó…- ahh! Iré a comer algo.-de todas formas ni ganas de salir con. Temari tenia..-dijo en vos baja. See… el problemático Nara no sabia mentir.


	6. Chapter 6

"No me lo niegues más"

Kakashi Hatake; Estaba cansado y arto de todo a su alrededor. De si mismo. De su estupidez…

―"Idiota, idiota y requete idiota". ― pensaba el peliblanco mientras tiraba de sus cabellos con gran exasperación. Había estado tan cerca… solo unos pasos… pero nooo a él todo tenia qué hacérsele más difícil.

El mundo conspiraba en contra de su sexapel.

―"En mi otra vida debí a ver roto demasiados corazones" (como si no lo hicieras ahora ¡baka!)

― Sasuke uchiha te estas volviendo un problema.― susurro, bastante cabreado.

Ese baka mal experimentado que solo desea venganza y mas venganza. Y a él le valía gorro. Qué se vengara del oxigeno si quería… ¡Pero eso si! no le permitiría que se le metiera en el camino. El uchiha era como una maldita piedra en el zapato.― "sushi de uchiha" ― si eso deseaba hacer… ese ― "baka" ―tubo que joderle el momento. ―No soy mas que un idiota.― exclamo con obvia frustración.

―Si no hubiera roto el convenio con el padre de Sakura… ahgg ¡soy un idita! Óbito, anda ríete de mi.― El peliblanco parecía estar delirando mientras daba vueltas en el salón de su casa. ― Soy uno de los mejores Ninja de konohan pero en temas amorosos. **"En mis temas amorosos". **¡Soy un imbesil!. Ahorita, sakurita seria mi esposa… ― dijo mientras pensaba en una sakura vestida con un hermoso delantal (bastante sensual, corto, y al parecer era lo único que tenia por que podían verse sus piernas blancas relucir debajo de estos y el contorno de sus senos.) derrame nasal de parte del sensei. Sacudió su cabeza quitándose la imagen de la cabeza. ― desistí del convenio por que Sakura era pequeña y me pareció una locura… pero ¡diablos! nunca calcule que crecería y se volvería lo que es ahora. ― casi se arranco los cabellos con las manos de tanta frustración. ― Deseo que me golpee una pandilla ¿Cuándo atacaran konoha? . ¡Tobi debiste matarme o almenos quitarme los ojos pa no verla!. Y ese tonto… ¡uggg! ― Gruño molesto. ― si… es mi viejo alumno… pero demonios… no acepto que se acerque a mi sakura. No no no… lo vuelvo a ver tan cerca de ella como hoy… y le corto las pelotas y se las regalo a tsunade cómo llavero.

Mientras Kakashi sufría a mares…

Shino miraba atento a su amigo, quien jugaba con su perro Akamaru.

Ambos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

―Así que… iras a misión con el Hyuga.

―SIP

―Tu solo. ―Afirmo mas que preguntar.

―SIP…

― ¿Por que…

Por que…― se refregó la frente buscando una respuesta. ―Nose… la jefa nos mando a una misión pero aun no nos dijo cual.

―Umh…

―¿Y por que a ti…?― sentia una gran curiosidad pero no lo dejo notar en su voz. ―no eres del equipo de gai-sensei.

―Nose… ―se sobo la cabeza algo nervioso. ―Esa vieja es algo rara… además… ya emos trabajado con otros equipos. Es normal cambiar de compañero. ¿no crees?

―Uhmm…

A shino… no le convencía nada que su amigo fuera a misión solo con aquel hyuga. Hace tiempo había notado como el primo de su amiga. Estudiaba con la mirada demasiado intensa a su compañero. Quizás debería infiltrar a uno de sus insectos entre las cosas de kiba… solo… para estar mas tranquilo.


End file.
